Indecent Proposal
by WHR Fan
Summary: Robin accepts a proposal to save her brother from Amon, a merciless mafia boss.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin and it's characters. I'm not a writer. The story has many grammatical errors.

Chapter 1

It was midnight when a young beautiful girl named Robin Sena stepped out of the restaurant that she worked for. She worked for Suntory, an exclusive Japanese Restaurant/Bar that catered to the very rich. She heard the familiar beep of her cell phone that hung around her neck. Robin looked to see who is calling her. The name Antonio flashed across the screen. Antonio is Robin's older brother; they both were orphaned at a young tender age. Her big brother who she loved with all her heart is always getting into some kind of trouble. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Robin can you pick me up at the corner of the grocery store. I am being chased" Antonio pleaded frantically

"What? Not again Antonio, who did you piss off this time?" She asked him as her face started to show worry.

"It doesn't matter, just do it" Antonio shouted

Robin ran into her beat up old Honda Civic and drove toward the grocery store. Her heart was beating very fast. She knew her brother had just started working for a triad mafia boss. She argued with him not to take the job, but her brother couldn't turn the money down. They lived at the cheapest housing apartment in the city and Antonio wanted to provide Robin with better living conditions. He wanted enough money to send Robin to college because he hated Robin working as a waitress at night.

To Robin's horror, she saw her brother surrounded by two men. One held him while the other proceeded to beat him. She parked her car and ran to where he was without any thought of her safety. Her brother saw her and shouted for her to leave, but it was too late. Another man came up behind Robin and held her from behind. She saw the frantic look on Antonio's face. Robin reacted quickly, she stomped on the man's feet and in shock, and the guy let her go. She turned and gave a swift kick to the man's middle section. The man fell over. Robin was about to run when one of the guys took out a gun and held it to her brother's head.

"Leave and his head will be blown to pieces"

Robin stopped in the midst of her run and turned around.

In the corner of her eyes, she noticed a black stretch limo pull in front her. Robin knew that this must be the Oyabun or master of the Japanese underworld Yakuza. The driver stepped out and opened the door on the limo's passenger end. A tall, slender, but well built man came out. Robin was taken aback at the devastatingly handsome stranger. She was met with beautiful black long hair and dark gray eyes. He looked like a man of authority.

"Who are you?" He asked her calmly

"I'm his sister" she pointed to Antonio

"Why are your men beating him up?" she asked him

"Your brother who I hired out of my generosity has stolen 50,000 from me." he told her

Robin gasped and looked over at Antonio.

"If he can give me back the money, I will let you and your stupid brother walk away. I don't want to make this a bigger problem than it has become already, all I want is my money back. I suggest you convince your brother to give it to me." He warned her

Robin went warily to where her brother was being held. The Oyabun signaled his men to let Robin speak to Antonio.

"Antonio, please for god's sake give back the money." She pleaded with him.

Robin knelt down to the level of her brother's kneeling position. Antonio's eyes started to fill with tears. He whispered to Robin that he had lost the money gambling. Robin looked shocked.

"What?" her voice faltered nervously

Robin knew that her brother has a weakness for gambling, but usually it was small and she managed to pay his debt from the tips she made as a waitress. Robin gulped; she knew that this man would execute them for sure. Robin looked toward the direction of the dark stranger.

"What is his name?" she whispered back

"Mr. Masawi, Amon Masawi" Antonio croaked out

Robin groaned at hearing the name. She heard of his reputation. Mr. Masawi had even the police in his payroll. He was the most powerful mob boss in all of Japan. The Yakuza is the secret mafia society. But there is no secret on how the Yakuza's handle their business. It's clans flaunts it's power and influence often openly in society.

Robin stood up and approached him boldly.

"Mr. Masawi, I'm sorry my brother can't come up with the money right now but maybe in a couple of days." Robin pleaded

"No, I know for a fact that he can't" Amon looked at Robin, he somehow felt sorry that her dumb brother had gotten her mixed up in all this. Which was something rare for him to feel.

"I suggest you leave while I am still feeling quite generous. As far as your brother's concern, I just can't let him go"

Robin's tears started to stream down her cheeks. She didn't want to show weakness but she couldn't just leave her brother.

"Please let him go, I will find a way to pay his debt" She plead

Amon looked coldly at her "Do yourself a favor and let your brother learn a lesson for once. Surely, this isn't the first time you must of paid his debt."

"You don't look like you have 50,000 and I can tell you... no one will lend you that kind of money"

Robin gulped down the reality that Amon had just stated. He is right. How the hell can she come up with that? She had no savings. They were living paycheck to paycheck as it is.

Amon took a good look at the young girl in front him. This girl is very pleasing to the eyes he thought. Her beautiful green eyes had mesmerized him when he first laid eyes on her.

"Look, is there anything I can do to square my brother's debt to you?" she asked innocently.

Robin thought maybe she could be his maid and work for him until she paid off his debt. Amon's arched his eyebrow. He didn't really care for the money but the young beauty in front of him intrigued him. He couldn't quite place why he was so captivated.

"Well, are you willing to stay with me for one night?" Amon asked her

Robin 's eyes grew wide "Your not suggesting..."

"Oh yes I am." Amon looked at her squarely.

"But..." Robin couldn't finish her sentence. She was too upset to speak.

"I'm not a whore!" she scolded angrily

"I'm sorry, I don't recall telling you were one" Amon countered calmly

"That's the deal, take it, or leave. I'm giving you an opportunity to save your precious brother's stupid life." Amon started back towards the limo, he signaled to his men to precede the beating.

Robin glanced over in horror. She ran up to Amon.

"Ok, just please stop already."

Amon turned to look her. He gave a once over from head to foot. Yes, she was indeed beautiful.

"Let him go." Amon instructed to his men and then turned to Robin "Tell your brother to go home. You will come with me"

Robin looked at him in horror. "NOW?"

"Look, I will not hurt you, quite the opposite. Just one night, I will have you home by morning."

Antonio cowardly went to Robin. He didn't know what kind of deal Robin made with him.

"Antonio, here is the key to the car. Go home and I will be home tomorrow morning." Robin told him frantically looking to see if Antonio could even manage to drive.

It dawned on Antonio what Robin's deal was.

"No. Robin, I am sorry. I would rather die first" he started crying to her

Robin was more mature than her brother was and she tried to a brave front so Antonio will not be so worried.

"Antonio, It's okay...there are worst things that can happen. Please it would make me feel better if you just head home, I will be okay." She looked at him bravely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin proceeded to follow Mr. Masawi to the limo. She despised him. _What a cold and calculating bastard_ she thought. Robin was a virgin and she was going to lose it tonight with an uncaring asshole. She swallowed and decided it would go faster if she started accepting it.

"What is your name?" Amon turned and asked her

"Robin" she said under her breath

"Robin" Amon sounded out

"How old are you?"

"Old enough" Robin told him coldly

Amon shook his shoulders "Suit yourself"

She wasn't going to try to be friendly. She was going to sleep with him and then forget about it as if nothing ever happened. It was an indecent proposal and he should be shot for asking her to do such a thing.

The car ride was long and the car finally came up to a gated estate just outside of the city limits. Robin was awed as they stopped in front of the house. _This is as big as a castle_. If she wasn't in this predicament, she would actually be enjoying the fact that she will be able to see a house as grand as this. She noticed the estate grounds were well secured. She saw guard dogs everywhere and surveillance systems all around the property.

Robin looked around the house as they entered. It was a large and beautiful mansion. Everything in the mansion was made of marble or natural stone. She only saw places like these in the movies or magazines. She looked around and noticed that they were alone. She started to feel awkward.

"Would you like something to eat or drink first" Amon asked her

"No, but may I take a bath" Robin quietly responded

Amon nodded." I have a bathroom in my room."

Robin followed him up the spiral staircase. She proceeded to bathroom and locked the door. She sighed. She notices the big Jacuzzi tub. _Oh well_ she thought, _at least I get to bathe in opulence_. _Maybe if I take a long bath the bastard will fall asleep_. Robin sank into the warm suds of the bathtub. Her mind started to wander on the man that will take her virginity. _If Amon's heart was not so cold, he would be a total hottie. He was a very stunning beautiful guy. He didn't need to do this to her. Girls probably fall backwards when they see such a gorgeous and rich guy like Amon. Why is he doing this?_ _Is he such an unforgiving monster for him to take advantage like this?_

It was nearing 30 minutes when she heard a tap on her door.

"Yes" she answered hesitantly

"I don't have all night," he told her through the door

_Too bad_ she thought. She stood up and sighed. She was starting to get nervous. She had never been intimate with any guy. She has only been kissed a handful of times. Even her current boyfriend Michael never got far. Michael wasn't technically her boyfriend. He was a bartender at the restaurant who had asked her out on a date a couple of times.

Robin got out of the tub and looked at herself in the mirror. Robin had dark blonde hair with red highlights and beautiful green eyes. She was petite framed. She wasn't a full figured female, but she had a nice body. Many guys wanted her but Antonio made it impossible for her to have boyfriends.

She wrapped herself in a big white towel. Her hair was damp and she stepped out into the bedroom. Amon saw her. Robin looked away from him and stared out toward the window.

"Oh come now, you act like I'm hideous" Amon told her calmly

Amon walked over to her and pulled her towel off. She stood their bare in front of him. As innocent as Robin looks, she had a figure of temptress. Amon was instantly turned on. Robin still kept staring out the window. A tear rolled down her cheeks. She kept telling herself it was just one night.

Amon grabbed her face and gently turned her face towards him. Robin looked into his cold beautiful eyes. The sadness in her eyes must have been apparent because Amon gulped down and looked up at the ceiling. Amon was debating what to do.

"Just get it over with." she whispered shakily

Amon took her to his bed and he looked down at her. As wrong as it felt, Amon wanted this girl. He will have to deal with his conscious later. He tried to kiss Robin's mouth but she looked away. He sighed and continued. Amon was taking it nice and slow. Robin closed her eyes. Somehow, it was not as bad as she thought it was going to be. She felt Amon's mouth on her body. Robin felt her body betraying her. Amon slid his fingers in between her privates. She was so wet. Amon was turned on; he placed himself in between Robin's legs and proceeded to penetrate her. He felt her tightness. He started to thrust himself to full length. Robin gasped and felt a quick stinging pain. She opened her eyes and at the same time, she met Amon's eyes. Amon felt Robin's barrier break and he realized that she was a virgin.

"Why didn't you tell me" He pulled out immediately.

Robin sat up and started to cry. In between sobs, she asked him if it would make a difference. Amon didn't answer. He felt like a dirty pig.

"How old are you Robin?" he asked her softly

"I just turned eighteen last week." she told him

Amon's mind went blank. He thought she was at least 21. He wanted to kick himself. Guilt started to well up in his consciousness. Robin went to lie back down. She turned her back at Amon so she was facing his window. Amon pulled her to him and closed the lights.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her hair.

Robin turned to him "So what now? Can I leave?"

"No, I still want you to stay the night with me"

Amon gently wiped some of Robin's tears away and took the stray locks of hair that fell on her face and placed it behind her ears. Robin could see his face soften. Why is he being so gently? He could have raped her violently and slap her around but he didn't. He stopped after the one time. He still took what he wanted she argued to herself. You have to hate him she scolded herself. Amon pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He stroked her back as if she was a baby he was trying to lull to sleep. Robin closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning with her head buried on his chest. She propped herself up carefully. She looked around the room. She looked at Amon's sleeping form and remembered their night together. She studied his face and she carefully glanced over his body. She had to admit; Amon was pleasing to the eyes. He was in top physical shape. He had broad shoulders and chest. The blanket just stopped right at his pelvic bone hiding his manhood. He had a nice stomach, strong and muscular. He must be well over 6 feet tall she thought. She glanced back up at his face and was surprise that he was awake.

She turned to look away. She felt embarrassed that she was caught looking at him. She grabbed the towel that was beside the bed, stood up, and placed it on her. She went to the bathroom and locked it. She took a shower. She found her clothes that she had discarded last night and put them on.

She came out of the room and he was no where in sight. She went out of the room and looked around. There were at least 10 rooms in the floor. She went down the stairs stopping occasionally to look at the art pieces along the walls. The house was bright and she can clearly see all the expensive art pieces and furnitures. She saw Amon's figure out in the patio. Amon noticed her and waved her to him. She pouted to herself and then went out.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her

"No, I just want to go home." She told him coldly

"Well, the maid already cooked breakfast, so sit down."

Robin glared at him "I 'm not hungry"

Robin saw the food on the patio table and the smell was enticing her to eat. Her stomach made a loud grumble.

Amon looked at her "Sit and eat. The faster you eat the faster you can get home."

Robin cleaned up her plate. She never ate such a full breakfast before.

"I'm done, can I go home now?" she asked rudely.

Amon scrunched his eyebrows to a frown; he picked up his cell and called his driver. Amon took a small envelope out and gave it Robin.

"What is this?" she peeked in and saw a wad of money. She looked at him angrily

"I'm not your whore" she slammed the envelope down on the table

"Look, this is a one time deal. You can't buy me. As far as I am concern, we will never cross path again."

Robin stood up and ran to his front door. She waited outside his step for the driver. The driver came just a few seconds later and he opened the door for her to go in. She was relieved that it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Antonio was anxiously waiting for his sister's arrival. Robin walked in the door and came over to Antonio. She looked him over. He had bruises all over his face and body. Antonio was about to say something to her and she stopped him.

"No, I don't want to discuss it. I don't ever want to discuss it ever." she went into her room and locked the door.

The next couple of weeks Robin worked double shifts to make up for the money that her brother was not able to earn. She would come home exhausted. Her brother recovered within a week. She started to hint to him that he should try to find a job. Her brother would just nod and go out and pretend to try to find a job. He usually just hung out with his friends.

Robin had not given the night of her brother's beating another thought. She continued to work. She even went on a couple more dates with Michael. She was starting to enjoy herself again even though she was starting to get fed up of her brother always using her money for stupid things.

It was 11:30 p.m. and her shift was almost over. She had a date with Michael to go to the movies after her shift was over. She was already in the kitchen when her boss came.

"Robin. I'm sorry to do this to you but a really important customer just walked in. Can you stay another hour?"

She looked at him exhausted "Harry I have a date. Why me?"

"Robin , you're my best waitress and I just can't afford to have anyone else serve this customer. He is a very important man."

Robin didn't budge and stood in front of him with her arms folded.

"He has been known to tip at least 100." He encouraged

Robin's eyes lit up. "OK then. Why didn't you tell me that in the first place."

Robin straightened herself up and went towards the table. She stop in mid step when she saw the customer was a familiar face. Amon had looked up at the same time and saw her. Robin was about to turn around but Harry was right behind her. She took a deep breath and went towards Amon.

Amon looked at her and smiled

"Well, what a nice surprise. Will you be my waitress tonight?"

"Yes" she tried to sound cordial

"So Robin, how long have you been working here?" He asked her

Robin's lips tightened to a straight line. She wanted to just hit him over the head with a menu. How can he sit there and act as if they know each other?

"I have been working here for 2 months now." she told him coldly and making it apparent in her eyes that she hated him.

"Now now Robin. What kind of tone is that to take with a customer?" He mocked her. Amon was enjoying every minute of their confrontation.

She glared him "Look I really need this job, Mr. Masawi, Are you going to get me fired?"

"Of course not Robin and call me Amon. After all, I think we should be at least on a first name basis." Amon tells her in his mocking tone.

"What would you like to eat...Amon?" She asked him as sweetly as she can muster.

"What would you suggest? Robin dear" He smiled at her

_I could suggest shoving my foot up your ass_ she thought

"The sea bass is one of our more popular choice, if you like seafood. But if you're a meat eater then we have some good rib eyes."

"Hmm...The bass sounds good. I will have that and a glass of pinot noir."

Robin wrote down his order and left. Her friend Annie stopped over to talk to her.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Annie asked her while staring at Amon.

Robin wrinkled her nose "I guess. If you like that tall, dark and handsome type."

"That is Mr. Masawi, He usually eats lunch here. He is yummy to look at." Annie informed her

_That explains why she never saw him here._

Robin went back to give Amon his wine.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Robin tried to act professional but deep down she wanted to shove the wine up his face.

'Robin, I really would like us to be friends, after all it wouldn't hurt for you to know someone like me." Amon told her

_What an obnoxious, conceited, asshole_ she thought

"I have no time to have friends" She told him "Besides I am sure you have plenty of friends."

"Are you determined never to like me?" Amon questioned her

"Does that disturb you? A female gender actually despises you." She countered

Amon didn't really care if anyone hated him but somehow it irritated him that Robin didn't sway his way. He couldn't get her off his mind since the night he slept with her. He seemed to develop a soft spot for her.

"It bothers me that you can hate me so much. I am your first you know" He whispered to her "We have history"

Robin bit her lip. She had to control her hand from slapping him in the face.

"I will get your food" she quickly hurried out of his sight

Robin went into the kitchen shaking with anger. She shut her eyes and counted to ten. She opened them up and Michael was in front her. Michael was a cute guy. Michael also bartended in the weekends for a local popular nightclub and occasionally got Robin in even though she was underage. Michael was nice to look at but not stunning. His hair was dirty blonde and he had beautiful blue eyes. He was tall and slim but fit.

"Hey there, dreaming about me?"

Robin's eyes lit up "Oh, Michael! Harry is making me stay to take care of Mr. Masawi."

"Mr. Masawi is here? He is my boss, he owns the nightclub I work for."

"Oh" she decided to keep quiet on how she felt about Amon.

"Don't worry. Serve him well Robin and he will be a very good tipper. I'll wait at the bar area for you" he kissed her cheeks

"Just don't let me catch you flirting with all the girls" she playfully warned him

"You bet sweetheart" He winked at her and left

Robin took Amon's order out to him. She served him fast and when she was done, she was about to run away. Amon grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Sit Robin ...I want to talk to you." he commanded

"Excuse me Mr. Masawi, you are not my boss. So let go." Robin spat at him angrily

"Robin if you want to keep your job, you better sit" Amon warned her

She glared at him "Your bluffing"

"Am I?" He questioned her

"Look, Harry will fire me if I sit with you"

"No, he won't, I am a silent business partner here, now sit"

Robin rolled her eyes up in frustration.

"Why are you so determine to ruin my life?" she asked him

"Don't you think you have taken enough from me?" she whispered

"Robin, I have already apologized. I admitted I was wrong. I can't turn back the past." Amon told her with regret

"What do you want from, besides to be my friend?" she asked sarcastically

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business" she looked at him and frowned

"I can find out if I really want to" Amon informed her

"I'm sure you will. My debt to you is paid so just accept the fact that I will always hate you" she told him

Amon heaved a sigh. He tasted his food but was not hungry. Robin was affecting him in funny ways.

Amon came from a long line of nobility in Japan. He grew up very rich and his family was well known. He owned many legitimate businesses but he was also a high rank underground mob boss that dealt with some illegal activities. He was known for being unforgiving and didn't hesitate to exude his power when needed. Amon can't remember that any girl had ever affected him like this fiery red head. He had countless of mistresses but he was committed to anyone.

Robin looked over at bar to see Michael talking to a beautiful blonde. She glanced back at Amon. Amon ate only bites of his food.

"Your not hungry?' she asked him

"No, not really"

"That sea bass is very expensive, do want me to wrap it for you."

"No, it's okay" Amon stood up and reached in pocket

"Here Robin, your tip. Here is my card, call me if you ever need my help"

Robin took the money, she saw it was five 100.00 bills.

She looked up and he was gone. Robin was in a state of confusion. No matter how much she hated him, Amon had manage to chip away some of the wall she had placed between them.

Robin quickly changed out of her uniform and joined Michael at the bar. Michael stopped talking to the bubbly buxom blonde when Robin came.

"Let's go" he told her

Robin nodded and they walked out together. Michael and her just rented a movie and went over her apartment. She felt comfortable with Michael. Michael was not rich. They both had many things in common. He was the only guy her brother liked.

Robin and Michael fell asleep watching the movie on her couch. They were both tired from work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning came quickly and Michael had sneaked out sometime during the night. Her brother just walked in from a long night of partying. He went straight to his room and fell asleep. Robin went for her daily walk at the local college park. She sat down and looked jealously at the students all around the park studying. She wished that she could attend some classes so she can at least get a decent job. Her funds were limited. She looked down and started to play with the hole that formed on the knees of her jeans. Her clothes were getting old and run down. She desperately needed new clothes she thought. Maybe she can buy herself a new pair of jeans at the mall. She deserved it. She had the money that Amon had tipped her. She told herself that she would not give it to her brother.

She walked around the mall, peaking in on the stores. She finally picked out a pair of affordable jeans that fit her nicely and some tank tops. She started to head home. It was a hot summer afternoon and she decided to take a bus home. It was too hot for her to walk home. She didn't bring her car because she liked to walk and her car would have been too hot to drive around since the air conditioner had been broken.

A black Mercedes pulled up in front of her as she was waiting for the bus. The passenger side of the car's window went down. She looked over to see who it was. Amon looked over.

"You need a ride?" He asked her. Robin closed her eyes in frustration. _Shit_ she thought

"No, go away" she spat

Amon smiled at her. He knew she was going to be difficult.

"Come on Robin. I promise I won't try anything."

The sun was beating down on her back and sweat was already forming on her forehead. She looked around to see if her bus was anywhere in sight.

"I just passed up your bus, it overheated 2 blocks from here. You will be waiting at least an hour" He lied to her

Robin pursed her lips forward. She tapped her foot nervously wondering what she should do. She can feel the car's air-conditioning teasing her. She finally reached for the door and went in.

Amon had a victorious smile plastered to his cold face. She tried not to look at him.

"Do you work today Robin?" He asked

"No today is my day off."

"So you have no time constraint right now. Good"

"But I still want to go home" she told him

"I need to run one quick errand and I promise I will take you home after"

"What kind of errand? A mob beating again" She retorted sarcastically

"Ouch" he looked at her "That was uncalled for"

"Your lucky your brother had stolen from me and not someone else. He would be floating in the river by now if he had crossed any of my other associates."

Robin didn't comment. She knew that Amon probably was right. Her brother got off easy. Some other mob boss would have killed him already. They went into a parking garage of a tall skyscraper. They were in the business district in Tokyo.

Amon held the door open for her and they proceeded to get in the elevator.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously

"This is the corporate head quarter of one of the pharmaceutical corporation I own. I need to pick up some documents"

The elevator stopped and she noticed that it was the top floor. It was on the 75th floor. Robin grew conscious of her tattered appearance. Amon noticed her discomfort.

"No one will care how you look Robin, you're very beautiful, that's all anyone will notice" he told her

They walked through the office and people started to stare at them. Amon's office was on the other side of the office. He had a big beautiful office. He shut the door behind them.

"Sit"

She sat across from him. Amon checked his computer for his e-mails. He called a couple of people. He intercom his secretary to come in.

His secretary was a young beautiful blonde with large blue eyes.

"Dojima, I need you to e-mail the Exec group that I need to hold a meeting tomorrow" Amon turned to Robin

"Robin do you want something to drink?"

"Just water" she told him

"Get 2 bottles of water"

Dojima looked over Robin. She wanted to desperately ask Amon who his guess was.

"Yes, sure thing" Dojima told him

Some of the girls were waiting for Dojima outside Amon's office

"So, who is that girl?" One the girls asked

"I have no clue" "But I will find out" Dojima promised the girls

Robin stood up and started to look around Amon's office. She went to the window. She plastered her forehead against his window and looked down. It was true. Everyone looks like little ants she observed. The view was breath taking. She looked over at Amon who was watching her curiously.

"What?" she asked him annoyed that he was checking her out

"Nothing" He told her

Dojima tapped on the door and walked in. She handed the water to Robin and one to Amon.

"Thank you" Robin smiled at her

Dojima nodded and walked out.

"This is a nice view" Robin told him, "I never been in such a tall building"

Amon stood up and joined her by the window. He looked out the window.

"Do you have any long range plans with your life Robin?"

"You probably just graduated from High School"

"Yes, I plan to try to save up for college. I had very good grades and had a partial scholarship but at the rate I earn money, I wouldn't be able to afford to go to school" She sighed heavily

"Maybe I can help you out" Amon offered

"No thank you" she told him coldly.

He was disturbingly close to her and she was starting to get goosebumps. As much as she hated him, she couldn't help feel a certain attraction towards him.

"Why are you so quick to turn down help?" He told her

A stray hair fell onto her face. Amon brushed it off gently. He looked into Robin's green eyes.

"Do you have parents?" he asked her

"No. It's just my brother and I. We grew up in an orphanage. We had to leave once we graduated"

Robin looked downward, it always sadden her when she thought of the day she left the orphanage. She had so many friends there. They were all like brothers and sisters. She took care of all the little children as if they were her own. Robin felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Amon. Amon noticed and pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and let him comfort her. She didn't know why, her body just gravitated towards his.

Amon's cell phone snapped her back to reality. She moved away from him. You're a stupid girl, he took your virginity from you. She scolded to herself.

"Amon, I really must be going."

"I want to know, Will you ever forgive me?" Amon questioned her

"I really don't know." she told him honestly

Amon drove her to her apartment. He opened the door for her.

"Robin, if you ever need anything just ask. No strings attached" he placed a kiss on her forehead

"I just want to warn you that I intend to at least see you at the restaurant once in a while"

Antonio noticed the exchange between Robin and Amon. Antonio's smile grew wider. The great and powerful Amon has a thing for little birdie he thought. Maybe this will be to my advantage. If Robin can get Amon to fall for her, they would live a very rich and easy life.

Robin walked in. "Hey, what's up" she asked him

"Maybe I should be asking you that question" he teased

"Oh, he saw me at the bus stop and he gave me a ride home" she told him

"Robin" "Do you think he fancies you?" he asked

"I really don't know Antonio, and I don't care to discuss it."

"Robin" Do you have any idea how rich and powerful the guy is?" "He is Japanese royalty."

"Yes, I know. But he is also an evil and extremely dangerous mob boss who will not hesitate to kill you." she reminded him

Robin didn't want to hear the sick innuendoes her brother was hinting. She went to her room.

As Amon promised, he came by at least once a week at the restaurant. He would always ask her to serve him. She really didn't mind since he always tipped her well. She continued dating Michael . Michael was a nice guy but she wasn't in love with him. She liked his company because when he was with her, he was always attentive to her. Whenever she saw Amon it was different. She was always battling her hate for him. Oddly enough, she found herself trying to look a little bit prettier whenever Amon came to eat at the restaurant. He always came on a Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin hated the summer months. Her apartment was not air-conditioned. She decided she would go to the library. She looked over to see if her brother was awake yet. She looked into his room and found that he never came home. She immediately started to get worried. She started calling all of his friends to see if they have seen him. Robin called all the local hospitals to see if anyone with her brother's description was a patient. It has been nearly 2 hours when she received a call from Michael.

"Michael, my brother is missing" she started to cry over the phone.

Michael remained silent, he waited for second.

"Robin, listen to me, I heard your brother had borrowed a huge amount of money from this small time shark named John Soo and I think he didn't have the money to pay him back"

"Oh my god" "I'll talk to you later"

She couldn't believe that her brother did this. She pulled out the card Amon had given her, she was debating in calling him, but she had no choice. She had to save her brother. The worst thing that can happen is he offers her another proposal to sleep with him. She would prefer Amon than some other mafia boss.

Amon's phone rang and he looked at the caller id. He arched his eyebrow when he saw the name.

"Yes," He answered

"Amon, It's Robin, I'm calling because you told me I can call you if I needed help"

Amon grew concerned "Are you okay? Give me a couple of minutes I will be over."

Amon arrived after 10 minutes. She let him in. She felt a little embarrassed on the condition her apartment.

"Robin what's wrong?" He noticed Robin looked like she had been crying for quite sometime.

She hesitated because her stupid pride prevented her from begging for his help.

"My brother has been kidnapped by this guy named John Soo. He apparently owed money to him and I guess he couldn't pay his debt."

Amon was about to tell her that she was better off with her brother dead but he controlled himself. He promised Robin he would help her regardless on how he felt for the bastard brother of hers. Amon pulled out his cell phone and started talking to someone. Robin only caught bits and pieces. However, she heard Amon telling someone to pay the 10,000.

"He is a little bit beaten up but one of my men is picking him up right now and they should be here in 30 minutes"

"I better get going I don't to be here when your brother gets home" He turned to leave but Robin stopped him.

"That's it, you're not going to ask me to pay" She questioned him

"No, I told you there would be no strings attach to any favor I do for you"

Robin went over to him; she gently kissed him on his mouth. Amon didn't expect it.

"Thanks Amon"

"Your very welcome" "See you at the restaurant Friday"

Robin looked over her brother for the next two days. She took care him like a nurse. She didn't scold him or reprimanded him. In the back of her mind, she was going to give him an ultimatum.

Friday came. She waited for Amon to come and eat. It was nearing time for her shift to be over and he hasn't shown up. Michael came over to ask her if she wanted to go to the nightclub. She turned him down and told him that she will go home to get some rest.

She was heading towards her car when some one beeps her. A black Mercedes beeped a horn at her. Amon stepped out of the car. He had on casual attire, he wore a pair jeans and a black t-shirt. His black just hanging loose around his face. His usual cold look masking his true feelings.

"Is your shift is over? I lost track of time" He told her

Robin was going to pretend that she forgot he suppose to come to the restaurant.

"I get out by 11:30" she told him

"Are you doing anything right now" Amon asked her

"No, just going home" Robin told him

"I have to go check out a couple clubs I'm thinking of buying, you want to come along"

"Um, I guess"

Robin went in his car and he went to one of the clubs she sometime sneaked into with Michael. She hoped that she didn't run into him. It was a popular nightclub and the line showed it. Amon parked his car in front and someone valet the car. Robin was looking around when she saw Annie, a waitress she worked with. Amon grabbed her hand and led her upstairs in a VIP lounge. They sat down. They had a good view of the club from where they were.

"I hate the nightclub scene but it is a lucrative business to have" he told her

Robin was scanning the club when she saw Michael in a corner with the blonde that she had seen hanging around the bar when he worked. Robin's heart dropped. She saw Michael's hand on her thighs and was in a deep embrace. Robin's face grew pale. She wasn't mad, just surprised. After all, here she was with Amon. Michael wasn't her boyfriend. She had no right to be mad. Maybe it's better that he saw other girls since he wasn't getting any physical action from her.

"Robin, are you ok?"

Amon looked at the direction of her eyes.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Amon asked curiously

"Doesn't he work in one of my club and also at the restaurant"

Robin nodded "He just a guy that takes me out once in a while"

"Do you like him?" Amon asked jealously

Robin looked up at Amon surprised

"I like him enough to spend time with" She spat back at him

Amon rolled his eyes. Here we go again he thought

"He is not good enough for you" Amon told her

"And who is? Tell me?" She came closer to him

Amon ignored her question and switched the subject

"Do you like the atmosphere of this club?"

Robin nodded; she was still somewhat disturbed that Michael's face was still plastered to the girl

"Robin, he is just using that girl for sex, guys think with the head between the legs"

"I know" she looked at him accusingly

"Robin, can you tone down the attitude... please, we will enjoy each others company much better"

Down on the floor her brother Antonio saw Amon and Robin together. It's been a week since Amon had bailed him out of his debt. He wondered what Robin had to do in exchange since she wasn't upset, as she was the first time. Maybe little Robin also likes Mr. Masawi. He hoped to GOD that Amon would at least take Robin as one of his mistresses.

"Amon, Can we go? I know too many people here"

She looked towards her brother. She didn't feel like being around him and his stupid friends.

"Ok, let's go, we can leave through the back" "Let me call someone to get my car" Amon and her descended backstairs.

They hopped into his car. They proceeded to two more clubs. Robin was tired and when she got into Amon's car, she fell asleep on the ride back to the restaurant. She woke up after she felt the car stop. When she opened her eyes, she noticed they were at Amon's house.

"I thought you were going to take me back to my car" she looked at him cautiously

"I didn't say that, besides you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you"

"Robin, I not going to try anything...unless...ofcourse you want me to" He gave her an amused look

Robin stepped out the car. She didn't answer him. She followed him into the house. He turned on the lights and they went into his entertainment room. Robin looked over his dvd collection and pulled a movie out.

"I always wanted to see this movie" "Can we watch"

Amon nodded "Not what I had in mind but I guess."

"Look Mr. Masawi, you're not getting lucky tonight" She warned him

She put the movie in. Amon's TV was huge. It was like a movie theater screen. He gave her some wine to sip on. Amon sat close to her. The movie was The Lord of the Rings, first movie. Robin's eyes started closing and she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin woke up the next day in Amon's bed. She felt Amon's arms wrapped around her waist. She noticed her jeans lying on the floor. She looks under the blanket to see she was just wearing her halter-top and underwear. Amon was breathing lightly on the back of her neck. She twisted around to see his face. She had to admit that Amon was very handsome. His unruly black hair was all over his eyes. She brushed it away lightly with her fingertips from his face. In the morning light he looked harmless she thought. Amon has been nice to her ever since the morning after the incident. He didn't have to put up with her. However, Amon made the effort to try to win her over. She couldn't understand it. Was she that special to him?

She lightly kissed his lips. Amon opened his eyes. He was surprise that Robin had kissed him. He was about to say something when Robin placed her mouth fully into his. Amon pulled her body closer to him. Amon mouth started to wander all over her neck and ears. Unlike the first time, Robin responded to him with a moan of pleasure. He looked at her as if to ask her permission to go down further and she nodded. Amon slipped her halter top off and trailed kisses down her neck and chest. Amon's knew the art of pleasing a woman and he delicately teased Robin with his mouth and tongue. He slipped off her panties and let his fingers roam into Robin's private parts. Robin was lost in pleasure. She arched herself towards him. She wanted to feel him in her. Amon took his clothes off and placed himself in between her leg. He went in gently at first. Once Robin started to feel his rhythm, she matched his pace. She straddled her leg around him until Amon reached an orgasm. He continued to move in and out Robin until she reached hers. They continued to make love a couple more times until they both got exhausted. They fell asleep together.

To Amon's dismay, Robin made him drive her home that afternoon.

"Robin, I really don't like you living in this run down housing complex."

Robin shook her shoulders "It's not so bad really, I can't afford anything else."

Amon looked at her and frowned "Maybe if your brother would get off his ass and help you out. You would be living at a better place"

"It's not as black and white as that." she whispered. Deep down she knew he was right.

"In my world the man should be the one working."

"I'm not from your world and my brother is trying his hardest"

"I hate that lazy SOB that you call your brother" "I really don't know why you put up with his ass in the first place"

Robin frowned "Because he is my brother and I would die for him."

"He is using you."

"Look who calling the kettle black." Robin spat back

Amon looked at her with hurt eyes "You will never let it go, will you?"

"Amon, if you want to be my friend, don't say anything about my brother."

Robin leaned over to kiss him good-bye. She didn't commit herself to any kind of relationship with Amon. She wasn't ready.

Antonio greeted her at the door. "Hey why didn't you call?"

"Do you ever call me?"

"Robin, don't be like that, I was only concerned." Antonio told her

"So...What is it with you and Mr. Masawi?"

"Just friends, he wanted to look at clubs and it was late so I fell asleep at his place"

Antonio knew Robin was lying to him but he didn't pry on.

Robin cleaned up the apartment and got ready to go to work. She walked the short block to the restaurant. She saw her car still parked at the corner of the lot. It was a busy Saturday with many demanding customers. She caught a glimpse of Michael when he walked in. He waved to her and smiled. She waved back. She didn't know what to do with Michael. She really couldn't be mad at him because she had spent the night with Amon. She wondered if he did the same with the blonde bimbo that was with him last night. Michael came by at the end of his shift and waited for her to be done.

"Hey, Do you want to go to the club?" He asked Robin

Robin nodded. She knew he will be working but she can sit and hang out with some of her friends there. The club was crowded. She hooked up with Annie and Kimora, girls she worked with. All three girls sat by the bar where Michael was serving. She noticed the blonde that Michael was with last night walk in. The girl sat by them. Annie jabbed Kimora on the side. They also saw Michael last night with the blonde but didn't say anything to Robin.

Michael looked over at Robin. He felt somewhat guilty because both girls were just inches from each other. The blonde was a local girl named Rose. Rose was a pretty girl but did not rival Robin's classic beauty. Robin was beautiful naturally while Rose had to put make up on and dress provocatively for guys to notice her. Michael liked Robin a lot. Robin was pure and good hearted. She was flawless in his eyes. Michael didn't know what made him see Rose behind Robin's back because deep down he knew he loved Robin.

"Robin...do you like Michael a lot?" Annie asked concerned

"To an extent...I enjoy his company."

"I hate to be the barrier of bad news sweetie but your man was smooching on the blonde sitting behind you." Kimora whispered to her

Robin looked over her shoulder. She tried to act interested and surprise

"Oh really?"

"Yes" "Are you going to say anything."

"No, I want to see if Michael will say anything to me."

"Robin, he won't... he has been cheating on you for the past week"

"Kimora, I already told you that me and Michael isn't in that kind of relationship"

"Suit yourself, but if you want I can accidentally hit her with an elbow"

Robin smiled at her friend "That won't be necessary" "I want to see what Michael is up to"

Robin wanted to change the subject. "Let's go to the dance floor and see if Michael talks to her"

The three headed to the dance floor. Robin occasionally looked up toward where Michael was and to her disappointment he was chatting away with her.

Annie and Kimora moved seductively to the music. Robin saw her brother Antonio walked in with his gang of friends. She saw that Trixy, a slut that dated her brother on occasion was with him. Robin didn't like Trixy. Trixy had long black her and very fair pale skin. She was a beautiful girl and was a snob. Trixy actually comes from a rich family. Robin knew that she just hung out with her brother on the side. Trixy would never let her brother meet her snobbish family.

She excused herself from her friends who had hooked up with two guys from the club already. She walked towards the bar. Michael had seen her and he immediately stopped talking to Rose. Robin leaned over to Michael to tell him she was going home. He told her to wait because he will take a break and walk her out.

"Robin, are you feeling alright"

They went out of the nightclub and walked over to her car.

"Yes, You know me, I'm exhausted, and I don't want to see Antonio and his stupid girlfriend"

Michael bent over to give her a kiss on her lips. Robin let him kiss her. Michael tried pulling her into a deeper kiss but Robin pulled away. She realizes that his kiss did not excite her as Amon's did. Michael frowned a little.

"Is something wrong?"

Robin shook her head. "I'm really tired"

Robin looked at the line that had form to get into the club.

"You will be tired too, look at the line"

Michael glanced over "Hai, you're right, can we spend tomorrow together"

"Maybe, I will call you"

He gave her one last kiss on the lips and turned back to the club.

She knew that Michael would probably hook up with that bimbo Rose. She somehow didn't care. Her mind kept coming back to the Amon.

The next day Michael came over and hung out with her. They watch a movie together and went to the park to ride their bikes. She cooked dinner for Michael and her brother. Antonio and Michael got along. They among the same circles of friends. Unlike Amon, Michael understood her brother. It was nearing 10:00 o'clock when the phone rang. Antonio answered it. He came into the kitchen where Robin was cleaning and handed her the phone. He whispered to her that it was Amon.

"Hello" Robin greeted

"Hi, Can I take you to lunch tomorrow"

"Um...yes" she replied

"Ok then, I can pick you up."

"That's not necessary, I will meet you" she whispered when Michael passed by

"Is your brother trying to listen on our conversation" Amon asked irritated

"No, I have a guest"

"Oh, your cheating boyfriend is over" Amon asked annoyed

"That's not very nice"

"I have a mine to fire his ass" Amon told her

Robin sighed on the phone "Can you please leave him out of this conversation"

"Look, I know I have no right to get jealous but you did spend the night with me last night"

"I kind of thought maybe you have already dumped the SOB"

"Can we not talk about this over the phone, I will see you tomorrow"

"Meet me at my office, do you remember where?"

"Yes, I will come around noon"

"Good night Robin"

Robin hung up the phone. She looked over at Michael and Antonio who was busy battling each other on the Play Station 2. Michael went home around midnight. Robin fell asleep in the couch watching them play the stupid video game.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin didn't really want to go see Amon in his office. She didn't have nice clothes. She wore a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She wore her hair up in piggy tails and wore some lip gloss. When she walked in the building, she caught the attention of the men. She ignored the obvious appreciation that they have shown her.

She got to the floor and saw Amon's secretary yacking away. Dojima noticed Robin right away and hung up the phone.

"Hi, I have an appointment to see Amon, I mean Mr. Masawi"

"Ofcourse you do, I will tell him your here, just have a seat, he is with someone right now"

Amon's door opened and a beautiful brunette walked out with her arms wrapped around Amon's arm. Robin noticed her sophisticated beauty. She had beautiful flowing hair and light amber eyes. She was giggling about something. She had on a very seductive looking business attire. Amon noticed Robin sitting and nodded over to her. The brunette narrowed her eyes at Robin. She wrapped her arms around Amon's arms tighter. Amon pulled away a little.

Touko had known Amon since they were teens. They grew up in the same circle of friends. She has been plotting for the past year to ensnare Amon into marrying her. Her father Zaizen and Amon's dad had close mob ties with each other. Amon was now a major member of the Triad that her father belonged in. Amon was playing hard to get. She knew he didn't want to settle down just yet. Touko made Amon her obsession. She would become even more powerful if she were to marry Amon.

She glanced over at the young girl that was waiting for him. Touko had to force herself not to question Amon about the girl. She noticed Amon kept glancing to the direction of the girl that was waiting for him. She instantly felt jealous. She was more furious that the girl didn't even pay any attention to them.

"Touko, I will see you next week at your Dad's party"

Touko frowned a bit when Amon pulled her arm away.

"Ok, You better come" She flirted

She purposely leaned over, kissed Amon squarely on his lips, and gave him a hug. She looked over to the young girl who was still engrossed in the newspaper she was reading.

Amon looked over to Robin when Touko had kissed so boldly. Amon nodded to Touko and waited for her to get into the elevator.

He came over to Robin who was busy reading the newspaper.

"Come on, sorry to keep you waiting" Amon apologized

Robin shrugged it off, as she didn't even notice.

"Dojima, just call me on my cell if you need me, I'm leaving for the day"

He told his secretary in passing.

Amon took Robin to a nice Sushi bar located in the bottom floor of the building. Robin loved Sushi and ate a whole platter. Most of the patrons in the restaurant were dressed in business attire, which made her conscious of her own attire. Amon didn't seem to care. He ate silently. Robin noticed people would occasionally glance over at them.

"So tell me Robin, are you going to keep seeing this guy friend of yours" Amon asked

"Yes, I will not drop him as a friend" Robin told him

Amon wrinkled his nose "What exactly do you see in him"

"He is nice to me and he likes my brother"

"Do you have any feelings for me?" Amon asked warily

Robin looked over at Amon; she didn't know how to answer the question. It was a loaded question which she really had no tangible answer.

"I won't lie to you Amon, I have conflicting feelings about us...you."

"I don't want to jump into a relationship that started off bad in the first place"

"About you?" she countered

"It's obvious that I like you, I want to get to know better" "It bothers me that I only know you on an intimate basis"

Robin's cheek grew hot. Amon didn't really know her. He didn't know her little quirks and what she liked. He only knew her in the bedroom.

"Are you seeing any one right now?" she asked

Amon shook his head "No, I'm not" "Don't get me wrong, I do on occasion go out with women"

"Who was that woman in your office today?"

"She is a daughter of a business associate"

"Is she a lover? She looked quite comfortable in your arms" Robin asked boldly

Amon sighed inwardly

"On occasion, but I haven't slept with her since I met you"

Robin frowned at the thought of the women. She would never be able to compete with such a woman that seemed to have a nice fit into Amon's world.

Amon grabbed her hands from across the table. "I have no desire to see anyone else but you Robin" "But you have to make up your mind about that guy friend of yours"

Robin looked down at Amon's big hands holding her little one. She wanted to commit to him but she didn't want to have her heart broken. She smiled at him but didn't give him any answer. Amon didn't pursue her silence.

Amon drove her back to her apartment and they said their good byes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Friday night and Amon made his ritual stop atthe restaurant. He sat down at his usual seat and waited for Robin. Robin saw him and immediately came by to take his order.

"Join me" Amon asked her

"I can't, I'm still working" Robin told him

"I told Harry that I wanted you to join me. Now sit" Amon commanded

"Amon, I'm not your dog that you can command at your will?" she told him

Amon saw the irritation on Robin's face. Amon was so use to spitting out command that he couldn't help it.

'I'm sorry Robin, please join me"

Robin was about to speak when Harry came over.

"Robin, it's okay" Harry smiled at her

Robin took off her apron and sat across Amon. She looked over to where Michael was. Michael saw her and just raised a questioning eyebrow to her. She shrugged her shoulder and gave him a half smile. Harry had Annie serve them. Annie kept giving Robin secret jabs when Amon wasn't paying attention.

"What's the matter? Nervous that lover boy might get jealous" Amon looked over towards the bar.

Robin couldn't hide her jitters. She kept her eyes forward so she didn't have to look over at Michael. She felt Michael's eyes on her the whole time.

"No, I just don't feel right sitting here having dinner with you while my friend Annie is serving us, but you won't be able to understand that" Robin retorted sarcastically

Amon ignored her snotty remark. Robin tended to get snotty with him when she didn't get her way. He didn't understand why he put up with it, but he did. His patience never seem to run thin when it came to her.

"Will you be available to go to a dinner party with me tomorrow night?"

Robin looked at him curiously "What kind of dinner party?"

"Just a black tie affair, my business associate is turning 50."

"I like how you sugar coat all your mobster friends as business associates" she smirked "I really can't, I have nothing to wear and I never went to any formal gathering" "I will feel out of place"

"I'll take care of your dress, we can go shopping tomorrow and I won't leave your side at the party"

Robin didn't want to go. She would be a fish out of water she thought. She knew it was all of the rich socialites that she probably caters to.

"We will make a appearance then leave" Amon told her

Robin remained silent.

"I thought you wanted to get to know me Robin" He told her impatiently

Robin took a gulp of her water.

"OK, but just an appearance" she gave in

Amon smiled. He felt like he won some sort of battle. Talking to Robin was like a tennis game that he always lost. She was so stubborn. She was always so distant when they around people but when they were alone she was so passionate. She kept him guessing which Robin would actually show up.

"How about spending the night with me so we can have an early start tomorrow"

"Your really pressing your luck" Robin smiled at him

She didn't mind but she wanted to see how far he would beg.

"Oh come on Robin, I haven't seen you all week"

"That's not my problem, you know where I live and work"

"It's just as easy for you to call me" Amon accused her

"I don't chase men" Robin told him proudly

"Yes or no? Will you please just spend the night?" he asked

"Ummm, ok" "I'm just sleeping over, nothing else" Robin gave in

Amon frowned a little "Ok, I can live with that, but you said that last time" He mocked

Robin turned red. The last time they slept together she initiated the love making.

"Can you give me instructions on how to get to your house, I will meet you there"

Amon's patience ran thin "No! We are going out of here together whether lover boy likes it or not"

Robin gulp down some more water. She knew she pissed him off. Their dinner was over and Amon waited for Robin to change out of her uniform. Harry and Amon sat by the bar discussing business when Robin walked out. She saw Michael wave her over from the other end of the bar. She was glad Amon and Harry was not near.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to wait for me and we can go to the club together?"

"No, um I um um...No" she responded

"Oh, are you feeling okay?" Michael asked concerned

"Yes-I mean No" Robin looked nervously over to Amon who was already heading there way. Robin closed her eyes.

"Michael , I got to go"

Michael reached over the bar and grabbed her hand. "Robin what's wrong, why are you acting funny?"

Amon was right behind Robin. "Are you ready to go"

She turned to Amon "Yes, can I just have a couple of minutes Amon, please"

Amon gave an aggravated look "Ok, a minute" He turned and left to where he sat before.

She turned back to see Michael's face. He couldn't hide the hurt he was feeling.

"Robin, please don't go with him, he is a dangerous man" he pleaded

"Michael, I know all about him and he is not like that" Robin told him

"Robin, he will just use you, I know he has money and all but..."

"Michael, I 'll be okay, I will call you...okay"

She had to turn away. Michael's eyes showed genuine concern for her. Michael just shook his head.

Robin walked over to where Amon was. Her co-workers watch them out of curiousity. Annie kept making hand signals to tell her to call her. She just smiled and nodded.

Amon grabbed a hold of her hand and they walked out together.

"Robin, don't feel any guilt" "I have seen him a couple of times with that blonde this week"

"I don't want to talk about it" Robin replied back.

Amon turned Robin to face him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Robin looked up at him. Amon had a gentleness only he showed to her. She leaned up to kiss his mouth. She didn't know why or when it happened but she was on the path to loving him.

Michael was looking from the door of the bar. He felt hurt when he saw Robin kissing Amon. He always thought that Robin was his but he was wrong.

That night Amon held Robin in his arms. Tomorrow he was going to introduce her to his world. He knew that Zaizen Masaki will not like it. Amon will bring a commoner among them, he knew Zaizen wanted Amon to marry his daughter Touko. Amon didn't care, Touko needs to realize that he will never be hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin and Amon slept until 9:00 the next morning. Robin snuggled herself against Amon until they were ready to get up. Robin was quite affectionate when they were in bed together. Robin grew up sleeping alone and never given any sort of affection when she was growing up. Robin always had to fend for herself when she was at the monastery. She relished it when Amon would kiss her and hug her.

Amon helped Robin pick out a dress. It was a backless Ralph Lauren evening gown. Amon's eyes nearly popped out of its socket when she had tried it on. He gave a low whistle and told her that was the dress. Robin couldn't believe the cost of the dress but Amon didn't even budge when he bought it. He took her to Tiffany for her jewelry. It was late afternoon and Robin was shopped out. She wasn't use to buying more than one apparel at a time due to her limited budget. Amon spent more on her today than she would of spent in a lifetime. Amon also treated her to a spa treatment after that. She had a facial, manicure, and pedicure and got an all over body massage. She couldn't believe the pampering that rich people would go through just to look good.

Robin looked at herself in full-length mirror when she was done. She looked different. She looked older than 18. She was nervous about tonight. She finally made an appearance downstairs where Amon was anxiously waiting for her. Amon saw her and instantly smiled. She is beautiful he thought.

Robin noticed that Amon had a guest over. She smiled at Amon who kept staring at her and then smiled at Amon's guest.

"Amon, It's not polite to stare, who's your friend?"

Amon looked over at Sakaki.

"Oh Sorry, This is Haruto Sakaki."

"Haruto, this is Robin Sena."

Robin bowed to Sakaki. Haruto had deep puppy brown eyes and gorgeous brown wind swept hair. He had boyish good looks and nice slim body.

"Sakaki assist me with all daily activities I need done, he is someone I turn to when I need help" Amon explained to Robin

Robin turned around when she heard a clicking of high heels. She noticed it was Amon's secretary.

"I think you remember Dojima, she is Sakaki's date"

Robin smiled at the beautiful blonde. Dojima looked like a high class society girl. She wore a bright red fitted scooped neck gown with tow high slits on the side.

"Robin, I'm glad your coming, don't worry I won't leave you alone" Dojima took her arm and gave it a squeeze.

All four of them rode in Amon's limo. The ride wasn't far. The Estate was large and beautiful. It was as big as Amon's house. She can see the line of limos arriving in the circular driveway. They all stepped out and proceeded to go in.

They waited in line to be greeted by the host. She noticed an older handsome man and a the woman that was in Amon's office last week. Amon held her hand the whole time and he could feel her nervousness.

Zaizen lips formed into a big smile when he saw Amon and then he noticed Amon's date. Zaizen frowned a little. He didn't recognize the girl Amon had brought. He made a mental note to have her investigated. Zaizen replaced the frown with a smile as soon as Amon reached them. Touko on the other hand was seething mad. She had seen Amon from the time he had walked in with the lovely young red head. Her beautystood out from all the other guest. She saw manymen nods of approval when she walked in on the arms of Amon.

"Hello Zaizen"

"Amon, I was so glad that you decided to come with such a lovely guest I might add"

Zaizen smiled at Robin in regards. Robin smiled back.

"Zaizen, This is Robin Sena"

"Sena, well Robin I don't think I know that name"

Amon interjected the questioning, "You wouldn't, and Robin is not from around here"

"Why of course not, such loveliness" Zaizen looked her up and down

Robin didn't like what she saw in Zaizen's eyes. It was a look of desire. She came closer to Amon. Amon noticed too.

"Well Happy Birthday Zaizen"

Touko was next to Zaizen, she had an apparent frown on her face.

"Amon, I'm glad you can come" She proceeded to give him a hug and then kissed Amon fully on the lips.

"Who is your little friend" she gave a fake smile towards Robin

"This is Robin Sena, my date"

"This is Touko, daughter of Zaizen"

Robin gave Touko a tight smile. She wanted to just slap off the fake smile that is plastered on Touch's lips.

"Amon, how come you never told me you were bringing a date" Touko's voice had a foreboding tone that was colder than ice.

"I naturally assumed that you would know I would bring one" Amon told her

"Come Robin, we are holding up the line" Amon pulled her hand and they entered the house.

Touko narrowed her eyes at Robin. She wasn't about to lose Amon to some young bimbo. She had seen this same girl waiting for Amon last week.

Dojima and Sakaki caught up to them. Dojima came by Robin.

"Oh boy, Touko is so jealous right now. She is use to Amon not bringing a date to any of the functions they attend"

"She is sending daggers across the room at you" Dojima nodded to where Touko was.

Robin looked over at Touko. "What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered to herself.

Amon and Sakaki left the two girls to get their drinks.

"Dojima, is this Zaizen also a mobster."

"Yes, the rich are usually part of a mafia clan"

"He is the oldest member of the Triad"

"How does Amon fit into all this" Robin inquired on

"Amon's dad was the leader, and when he died, Amon took over the Society"

"The third member is Nagira, Amon's half brother who you certainly meet tonight"

Robin took mental notes on all the information Dojima had offered.

"How did you meet Amon"?

Robin sighed, "My brother worked for him"

Robin didn't want to tell her the whole story. Amon and Sakaki came back with their drinks and behind them was a tall man with an infectious smile.

"Well well Brother, long time no see"

Nagira looked over at Dojima, planted a kiss on her cheek, and then turned to Robin.

"Who might this pretty little young thing be?"

"This is Robin Sena, she is my date" Amon replied

"That's Nagira, my brother"

"Robin, what is a pretty gal like you doing with a loser like Amon" Nagira winked at her

Robin let out a giggle and she looked and saw Amon was not amused.

"Get away from her." Amon pulled Robin to his side

"Robin, Amon is very territorial, you must forgive him" Nagira continued to joke

"Will you just shut up already" Amon turned to his brother

"You know Amon- that alpha male dog attitude is very unbecoming" Nagira waved his finger at his younger brother.

"How about I put a foot up your ass" Amon countered back

Robin found it amusing at the two brothers interaction. She could tell that they weren't really being serious. Robin found it easy to be around Nagira, Dojima and Sakaki. She didn't feel out of place. They were all enjoying the garden view from the balcony. She saw Zaizen come over to them.

"Amon, may I ask permission to have one dance with the lovely Ms. Sena" he cordial asked

Amon didn't like the thought. He saw Zaizen admiring Robin from a far and it was making his blood boil. Amon looked at Robin for her permission. Robin didn't want to but she knew he was their host and it would be impolite. She gave Amon a little squeeze and nodded to Zaizen. Zaizen held his arms out and took her out the dance floor for a formal waltz. Robin was able to follow Zaizen's lead with expertise. She had learned many formal dancing at the monastery. Robin moved with grace across the floor.

Touko look over and didn't like it. She was slowly hating this girl. She had recently acquired some disturbing news about Robin's identity. She almost choked when her informant told her that this girl was just a mere waitress in one of Amon's restaurant. She worked her whole life to have Amon. She wasn't going to let some nobody just walk in and grab him from her. Touko's eyes grew wide to what she saw next.

Amon waited only five minutes before he step in to dance with Robin. Zaizen bowed and thanked Robin. Amon took a hold of Robin. To Robin's surprise, Amon glided with ease on the dance floor. She looked up at him and smiled. Amon looked at her gently and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The night was turning out to be fun. As Amon promise, he stayed by her side. Robin excused herself to go to the bathroom. Amon was going to escort her but Robin waved him off.

"I think I know how to use the bathroom, Amon, It's okay"

"Maybe he had something else in mind" Nagira winked at her

"You pig" Amon shouted to him

Robin walked away shaking her head.

Robin went to the powder room off to the library. It was a big house and the powder room alone was as big as her room. She was refreshing up her make up when she notice Toukai walk in. They eyed each other through the mirror.

"So Robin... is it" Touko asked her

Robin nodded. She can see that Touko despised her. Her voice was thick with hatred towards her.

"Listen, Robin, I have a business proposition for you"

Robin turned to face her.

"I have been with Amon since we were teenagers"

"In fact he was my first. So, there is a lot of history between us"

Robin didn't like how the conversation was going but she remained patient.

"Anyway, I have no time to waste in waiting for him to get tired of you. I intend to wed Amon by next year. I'm sure he is just using you to sow some oats"

Robin's lips tightened. She wanted to smack Touko's face.

"What do you want from me Ms. Touko, because I am really not interested in stories of Amon poking you"

Touko drew her mouth into a frown.

"I am offering you money to leave him alone" Touko told her coldly

"I'm not interested" Robin was walking away

Touko grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I think you better take my offer, I will only offer once, I don't want to have take any drastic measure when we can settle this with money."

"Why pretend to be rich Robin, I know that you're just a common waitress"

Robin grabbed Touko's hand off her and flung Touko aside.

"I have no interest in your filthy money, don't ever touch me again or this common girl will kick your ass"

Robin walked away and out of the powder. She collided with Amon.

"There you are, I thought you might of fell in" he told her jokingly

Amon looked up when he saw Touko come out. Amon frowned and looked at Robin.

"Amon, can we go now, I don't want to stay anymore"

Amon looked at her concerned. He nodded and they both headed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakaki and Dojima joined them on the limo ride back to Amon's estate.

"What did Touko want" Amon asked Robin

"Nothing" Robin replied

"Robin, don't hold any information from me, Touko is a dangerous woman" Amon told her with quiet patience.

"She seem to think that she owns you" she told him

"No one owns me, did she threaten you?"

Robin remained silent. She didn't care to discuss it.

"Answer me" Amon's patience was thinning

"Look Amon, You don't own me and I will not answer your question"

Dojima's eyes widened. She gave a little jab to Sakaki.

Amon flinched when he heard Robin's response.

"Why must you always be so difficult Robin, It is a simple question"

"If you pursue this line of questioning then drop me off at my apartment, I don't need to be here" Robin challenged.

Amon closed his lips tightly. He couldn't understand why Robin always persist to give him a hard time.

"Ok, forget it Robin-let's drop it." Amon told her

They arrived at Amon's estate. Dojima and Sakaki left out right away. Robin said her good byes to the couple. She turned to see Amon's brooding face. She ignored it and went upstairs to change out of her clothes. She heard Amon follow behind her to his room.

Robin kept her back to him. Amon came behind her and gently ran his fingers along the nape of her neck. He placed his hand gently on her abdomen and pulled her close to his body. Goosebumps ran up and down her bare back. Amon started kissing her behind her ears and neck. Robin closed her eyes. Amon made her melt when he was close to her. She can feel his breathing getting heavier as he placed kisses down to her shoulders. Amon gently pulled down the zipper on the side of her dress and continued to slip off the straps from her shoulders. Her dress fell down on the floor. She turned to see Amon's eyes, heavy with desire for her. She smiled up at him. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on his bed. She didn't resist but encouraged him to make love to her. Amon was more physical with her than before but Robin was able to keep up. They made love all night.

Robin woke up the next day and noticed Amon was out of bed already. She took a shower and went down to look for him. She saw him on his cell phone sitting by his pool. She went out to join him. She sat down across him. A maid came out and served her breakfast.

"Good morning" She greeted Amon shyly

"You mean good afternoon" Amon smiled

"Oh my, I have to get home, I haven't been home since Friday"

"I work tonight" Robin remembered

Amon rolled his eyes. "On a Sunday?"

"Just from 4-9"

"You work so much" he shook his head

"Can you take me home, please"

"I guess but I really think you should just call Harry and tell him you can't come in"

"Amon, I would never do that"

Amon dropped her off her apartment. She gave him a long deep kiss.

"When can you fit me in your stupid schedule" Amon asked her

"I'll call you" Robin told him

Amon frowned and nodded.

Robin went into her apartment. Antonio and Michael was waiting for her.

"Robin, I don't like this one bit and you didn't even call to tell me where you were." Antonio accused her

"Sorry, but I just forgot"

She looked at Michael who had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Antonio, can I talk to Michael in private?"

Antonio looked over at Michael "I'll be in my room"

Michael came over to Robin. He drew her into a tight hug.

"Please Robin, I want to be with you...don't say what I think your going to say"

Robin pulled away. She didn't want to hurt Michael. She had a soft spot for him but she couldn't deny her feelings for Amon.

"He is just using you, he will never love you or accept you like I do"

"You don't even know him Michael" she whispered

"But Robin, I love you......we come from the same world, I know we have been casually seeing each other but I really love you"

"Please Michael, I know you've been seeing another girl"

"Yes, I was wrong, I know who I really want to be with. I have always love you from the very first time I set eyes on you" Michael pleaded

"He is dangerous Robin"

Robin didn't want to listen and she started to cry.

Michael came over to her and hugged her. "Look, Robin I will wait for you, please don't give up on us just yet. "

He kissed her gently on her forehead and headed for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin went to work that night. The restaurant was not busy. She occasionally glanced over at Michael but he didn't acknowledge her. She felt guilty about their previous conversation. When her shift was over she left out of the restaurant and went to her car. She took her keys out to open her car door when she felt cold steel on her back. She turned around and she gasped when a tall lanky man was holding a gun to her. He was dress in black.

"Just keep quiet, don't try anything" he whispered menacingly to her

Robin looked around but the parking lot was empty and she was parked in the back. The man told her to turn around and walk quietly towards another car parked right next to hers. Robin moved slowly towards the car when she heard the man behind her drop to the floor. She turned around and to her surprise saw Sakaki holding a gun over the man that tried kidnapping her. Sakaki had hit him from behind with the butt of his gun.

"No time to talk Robin" Sakaki grabbed her hands. Robin stood still refusing to move.

"Please Robin!!! you have to thrust me..we need to go right now." Sakaki begged

Robin wanted an explanation and she was about to complain.

A car screeched to a halt in front them. Sakaki pulled Robin, "Run Robin, let's go."

Robin ran as fast as she could. Sakaki jumped on a motorcycle and told her to get on. Robin did what she was instructed to do. She had no choice at this point but to trust him. Robin held on tight as Sakaki peeled out the parking lot. Sakaki was an expert and maneuvered the bike with ease. She didn't know where they were going but she could hear a car was following them close behind. Sakaki made several attempts to lose the car behind them. They left the city streets and sped through the highway and hot on their tail was the car from the parking lot. Robin had to grab on for dear life several times because Sakaki was traveling so fast.

Sakaki had a headset in which he was communicating to someone where he was headed. She looked back for a glance. She noticed two cars had joined the chase. She grew pale when she recognized the Mercedes that Amon owned. Robin heard the screeching sound of metal hitting metal. Robin took another glance and her cheeks grew pale. Amon's car and the car that was following them crashed into each other. Several other black cars had stopped around the accident site. Sakaki proceeded to talk into his headset. Robin noticed that Sakaki slowed down and stopped on the side of the road. Robin's heart was still pounding hard in her chest. She got off and turned to see what happened. She saw the two cars where mangled together. A red Porsche traveling at least 90 mph came to a halt suddenly to where Sakaki and Robin had stopped.

"Robin get in" "I need to get you to safety" Dojima shouted to her from within the Porsche.

Robin was still shaking. She didn't know what was going on. She nodded absently and went in the red Porsche Dojima was driving. She heard Dojima instructing Sakaki to go get Amon. Sakaki nodded and headed towards the accident site.

"What is going on and where is Amon?" she asked frantically

"Robin don't worry, Amon slammed his car into the car that was chasing you, he couldn't sit still when Sakaki told him you were in danger. He went after the car himself."

"Oh my god, can you please go back there, I need to make sure he's ok" Robin pleaded

"Robin, I passed him up, he was a little shaken but he will be okay. He gave me strict instructions to get you to his house where it's safe."

"Sakaki and Nagira are there right now making sure everything it's okay, they need to get Amon out of there before the police arrives."

She noticed Dojima had gun hoister across her shoulder.

"I thought you're his secretary?" Robin looked confused

Dojima smiled "I'm one of Amon's special body guards."

"And Sakaki is......?"

"Also one of Amon's elite bodyguard"

"How come he was at the parking lot like he knew something was going to happen to me?"

"Sakaki has been your bodyguard for the past week"

"What?" Robin frowned

"I can't believe that Amon had Sakaki following me all this time"

Dojoma smiled at her "He only did it for your safety. I never seen Amon so concerned about any woman like he is with you."

"Then do you know why would someone want to attack me? I'm not worth anything."

Dojima looked at Robin with empathy. They arrived at Amon's estate. She noticed that the place was more heavily guarded than usual. She saw bodyguards everywhere. She waited anxiously for Amon to come.

"Dojima can you call and make sure he is okay."

Dojima nodded and pulled her cell phone out just as the door opened and Amon walked in. Robin ran to him without hesitation and hugged him tightly. She felt Amon flinch a little and Robin moved away.

"Your not okay, is something broken? Shouldn't you be at a hospital?" Robin checked Amon for any obvious signs of injury.

Amon manage a smile "I'm okay, don't worry Robin, my car was made of steel and specially made to withstand accidents."

"I' m just slightly bruised"

Robin snuggled her head to his chest. She started to weep. She never admitted to Amon how she really felt about him but the show of affection that she just displayed left Amon quite pleased. She felt Amon's arms wrap around her. He held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry" She looked up at him "I'm so overwhelmed"

"Robin, we got to talk." Amon looked at her with sober eyes

Amon took her into the library so they can talk in private.

"What is this all about Amon?"

"Someone put a hit out on you, I don't know who yet" Amon told her cautiously

"But why?" Robin asked surprised

Amon shook his head "I'm guessing it might have to do with me?"

"It's not safe for you to be out of my sight, so until I find the source- you will have to stay here."

Robin stood up in protest "I will not be your prisoner"

Amon sighed heavily. His head was pounding and he knew had to convince Robin that she needed his protection.

"I didn't sign up for all this Amon and I won't live like this. How about if you never find out?"

"I will Robin, I promise but for now I not giving you a choice, your staying put here"

Robin frowned "You can't make me"

Amon rolled his eyes "Yes, I can Robin......please don't make me tie you up"

"You wouldn't"

"Do you really want to try me?" Amon challenged

Robin turned away from him. She knew Amon would probably tie her up if she didn't cooperate.

"Fine" "But if you think I will make it pleasant for you to be around me....your sadly mistaken"

"You better find who ever is after me because I promise you Mr. Amon Masawi...I Will find away to escape your stupid fortress"

Robin ran to the door and slammed it behind her and went upstairs to Amon's room.

Amon stood there taken aback at Robin's fearless attitude towards him. He slighly chuckled to himself because Robin was the only person he knew that ever threathened him without fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Amon came out of the library to join Nagira, Sakaki, and Dojima in the living room.

"So I take it the little missy is quite upset" Nagira smirked

"Yes, I don't know anyone who is so head strong about being independent" Amon shook his head

"She even threatened me." Amon told them

Nagira chuckled. Amon was a powerful mobster and the little Robin had ever shown fear around him.

"I got to hand it to you bro, she's quite a handful"

"Oh well, we need to get this resolved quickly, before she starts throwing another fit"

"I think she locked you out of your room Amon." Nagira laughed

"What do we have to go on?" Amon inquired

"Not a lot. Maybe it has to do with his brother?" Sakaki offered

"I have every informant working on it right now" Nagira informed Amon

"Did someone ask our dear friend Zaizen?" Amon narrowed his eyes

"Now Amon, Zaizen is still pretty much untouchable and we have to thread lightly around him." Nagira warned.

"I know he didn't like it that I showed up with Robin at his party." Amon accused

"Touko didn't either and she is just as dangerous." Dojima replied

"Maybe you need to pay her a visit." Nagira suggested

Amon breathe heavily "Yes, I will inform her that I am going to marry princess Robin and see what the bitch says"

"Oh Amon, she will flip, yes do it." Dojima encouraged

On another part of the city, Touko was pacing up and down her posh penthouse. She ordered a hit out on Robin. She was upset that Amon himself botched it. Her dad will be furious with her for being so reckless. Zaizen was powerful but he is only one out of the three Triad mobsters. Amon and Nagira together could easily put Zaizen out of commission. She scolded herself for not planning it all out. She needs to find a way that will not place her dad in bad standing with the brothers and still win Amon over.

Her phone rang and she answered it. It was her informant telling her that Robin had a brother. Touko hung up the phone. A brother she said to herself. A brother who was bailed out several times already by his darling little sister. "Hmm…how interesting" she thought aloud. "Maybe this brother of hers can convince Amon's little angel to leave the country. She can have Amon to herself and no one will ever know."

Her cell phone drew her out of her reverie. She saw the caller and smiled.

"Hello stranger" she answered

"Touko, I'm on my way, I'll be there in twenty minutes" Amon told her over the phone

Touko's eyes widened.

Touko went to her room; she wanted to find something special to wear for her man. She chose a tasteful but a revealing nightgown.

As Amon promised, he was there in 20 minutes. Amon noticed Touko's attire.

"Touko, you're going to catch a cold dress like that." Amon told her in passing.

"Maybe, you can keep me warm" She flirted easily.

Touko approached Amon and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Amon immediately unwrapped it, and sat down on her couch.

"I don't think so." Amon commented

Touko pressed her lips together and gave him a glaring look. She was determined to get Amon in her bed. She came over and sat right next to him.

"Touko, I didn't come here for that." Amon told her coldly

Touko ignored the comment. Amon was usually so easy to sway but today he was playing hard to get.

"Amon, your all tense, I can help you with that"

She placed her herself behind Amon and started to massage his shoulders. Amon impatient moved away from her and stood up. Touko lips turned into a frown.

"What's wrong with you Amon? All of a sudden I not good enough to sleep with?"

"I'm seeing someone right now and that's why I 'm here."

"You mean that little runt you took to Daddy's party, which by the way, was very tasteless."

"Well I intend to marry her." Amon spat back

"Amon you can't be serious, you've only met her?" Touko's eyes widened and her voice quivered.

"Yes, but I love her and I'm not getting any younger"

Touko controlled her urge to scream, she could not believe what Amon was telling her.

"Amon, when are you intending to marry her?"

"Soon"

"But...Amon please you should really think this out, she's not like us" Touko pleaded

"No she not…Thank God!" Amon replied

Tears started to form around Touko's eyes. Her usually sophisticated demeanor was diminishing with every second. She loved Amon and now she was going to lose him. Amon notices the hurt in Touko's eyes and a part of him pitied her. He could remember not too long ago when he paid so much attention to her every whim. Touko always manage to turn him on sexually and was actually very good company for him. She was always there for him to come to when he needed comforting.

"Touko, I'm sorry and I didn't come here to rub it in your face about Robin"

He came over to her and gently hugged her. Touko leaned forward into his muscular chest. She felt safe in his arms.

"Please Amon, Let me show you how much I love." she whispered into his ears.

"No" Amon slowly pulled away

"Do you know anything about the attack on Robin?" Amon asked her

Touko heaved a sigh "Attack huh, so did she get hurt?"

Amon narrowed his eyes "No"

"Too bad" Touko turned away from Amon.

Amon took a step towards Touko, grabbed her wrist, and twisted her around to face him.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Amon asked angrily

"What if I did?" Touko challenged

Amon grabbed a hold her shoulder and began to shake her.

"Damn you Touko, I will kill you with my bare hands if you even try to hurt her again."

Amon flung her aside and headed for the door. Touko ran over to her door and blocked Amon from leaving.

"Amon, please I don't want to lose you. If you just give us a second chance, I promise I will do anything."

"You better get out of my way Touko, I won't be so gentle this time." Amon warned her.

Touko frowned and moved away. Amon opened the door and walked out. He heard the door slam behind him.

Touko looked at door. She did not want to comprehend what Amon had just told her. She was willing to risk everything to get Amon back.

Touko picked up her cell phone and made a call.

"Yes, I want you to set up a meeting with this girl's brother, offer him money if you have to"

Touko hung up the phone. She was now more intent in acquiring Amon back. She will have to convince this brother of Robin no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

NEXT DAY

Touko waited at a nice trendy restaurant for her guest to arrive. She took out her cigarette and started to take a puff . She was on her last puff when she saw her bodyguard with a nice looking dark blonde man with very green eyes approach. Touko saw the resemblance right away. Touko eyed him up and down as if he was eye candy.

Antonio went over and bowed at the beautiful brunette that wanted to see him. He knew of her reputation. She was the daughter of one of the powerful mob boss in Tokyo. Antonio didn't know what it was about but he was offered 10 grand just to sit and talk to her.

"Sit down Antonio" Touko offered

Antonio obeyed and sat down across the table.

"Let's cut to the chase Antonio, I have a very lucrative offer for you."

Antonio's leaned over interested.

"You see, your darling little sister has been crawling into bed with my boyfriend"

Antonio frowned at her depiction of Robin but he told her to continue.

"Well, Amon had convince Robin that she is in danger, he apparently arranged a fake kidnapping. Amon rescued her and is keeping her in his house right now. He told her he was keeping her there for her own good until he finds out who really kidnapped her"

Antonio's eyes grew wide.

"Amon is just using little Robin as a love slave Antonio."

"But why would Amon do all that, Robin likes him" "If Amon had ask her to stay with him, I think she would?"

"I don't know Antonio dear, but I need Amon to be mine again, it's all politics"

"Your little Robin just got mixed in the wrong affairs and she will be in danger if she stays with him."

"She is in danger because Amon has many enemies and My daddy Zaizen will off her himself if she continues to see him." Touko warned.

"So what is your proposition." Antonio asked her nervously. Touko was starting to scare him.

"Well you will be the only one Amon will probably let Robin see, so you must convince her to leave him"

"I will help you leave the country because that is the only way you will be safe and as a bonus I will give you 1 million dollars"

Antonio's eye went wide. He cough out loud and was stunned.

"Robin is strong willed, how about if she won't go"

"Antonio, I will leave it up to you to figure a way to convince your sister"

Touko handed Antonio a wad of money in an envelope.

"Set up a Swiss account in this bank and I will transfer the money once you get her out."

"I will need some men to back me up because Amon has an entourage he travels with."

"Done" Touko told him.

Antonio stood up and went home to start planning his rescue. Antonio was very gullible when it comes to trusting.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin didn't speak to Amon since last night. She came downstairs in the morning wearing one of Amon's black shirt and boxer short which she had to fold several times at the waist. She went to his kitchen to fix herself breakfast. She scrambled some eggs and brewed a pot of coffee.

Amon came downstairs and saw Robin enjoying breakfast by herself in his living room watching a Sailor Moon cartoon. He smiled to himself. Robin looked so young and innocent with her pigtails watching cartoons. He came over to where she sat.

"Are you still upset?"

Robin looked over at him and just kept silent.

"Robin, please talk to me."

Robin continued to eat her breakfast. She kept watching Sailor Moon. She can feel Amon's patience were wearing thin.

Amon took the remote and shut the TV. Robin turned to face him.

"What is your problem...I don't want to talk" Robin told him defiantly

"Look Robin, I had have enough of your attitude" Amon scolded

"Well then let me go, you don't have to put up with me."

"No, I'm sorry Robin that is not possible, I have enemies that wants to kill you and I had already formerly introduced you to my society."

"Your life can no longer be the same."

Robin narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?....I can't live like this under your protection all the time."

"Until I train you to be able to handle unforeseen danger, you won't be able to go anywhere by yourself." Amon told her

"I have to work you know; and I have bills to pay; and my brother needs me"

Robin was extremely upset. She was in the verge of tears. She was slowly losing her life.

Amon sensed Robin's despair. He reached for her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Robin but I can't give your life back, but I promise you that I will take care of you and your brother"

Robin pounded her fist into Amon's chest and pushed him away.

"How long will you take care of me, until you tire of me? and then what? throw me away?"

"No Robin, I care a lot about you, I.....think.....No.....I know I love you."

Robin looked at Amon surprised. She covered her ears and shook her head.

"No, your lying to me, I don't want to discuss this anymore"

Robin ran out the room and didn't glance back. Amon stood there and watched Robin run into his room. Deep down he was hurt that Robin didn't reciprocate his feelings. He never felt afraid of anything but today he was afraid he lost Robin.

Robin had locked the door behind her. She took her cell phone out of her purse. She noticed Antonio has been trying to reach her all morning. She needed to contact her brother so he wouldn't be worried. She proceeded to call him.

"Hello Robin" Antonio's answered quickly

"Hey, Antonio"

"Robin, where the hell are you? Michael and I have been worried."

"I can't really talk long, I'm okay. I'm here with Amon in his house. I'm just going to stay here for a couple of days."

"Look Robin, I know what happened. We need to talk. Somewhere private okay"

"Antonio, maybe you can come here. Amon will let you in."

"No. Robin, your probably being monitored right now and the phones are probably being tapped"

"Find a way for us to meet outside the house tomorrow night?"

Robin sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Robin hung the phone up. She went out of the balcony. She could see at least 10 of Amon's men sprawled all over the estate. He had at least as many guard dogs running around the premises. She would have to convince Amon to take her out to a public place where she can get message to Antonio. She heard a tap at the door.

"Robin, it's Dojima."

Robin went to unlock the door. Dojima had a bag of clothes with her.

"Amon told me to go shopping for some things you might need"

She looked over at Robin's attire and smiled.

"I think these would be a better fit then Amon's clothes."

Robin looked over at the bag of clothes. Wow she thought.

"Are you still mad at Amon?"

Robin shrugged her shoulder.

"He means well Robin, he must really care about you for him to go all out to protect you"

"Go get dress, Amon told me to take you to the shooting range and teach you how to at least handle a gun"

Robin eyes widened.

"I would never be able to shoot anyone."

"When push comes to shove, believe me you will" Dojima replied

Robin got dress and followed Dojima down to the cellar. Robin looked around and noticed that Amon had a collection of weapons. Dojima looked through a bunch of guns that were stored in a drawer. She took out a Glock .45 calibre.

"This should do." Dojima removed the catridge and loaded it.

Robin frowned "Is there anything smaller and less dangerous, like a bb gun"

Dojima smiled "I'll give you a little 22 calibre you can hide but you will need to handle a real gun first"

Dojima was an excellent shot unlike Robin who was shooting everything but the target.

"Oh my, you either need glasses or you're a gun retard" Dojima mocked her

"Maybe Sakaki can teach you a little hand to hand combat moves instead"

Robin took another shot and knock the string off the target she was suppose to shoot. She looked over at Dojima and shrugged. Dojima rolled her eyes up and gave a surrender sign with her arms.

"Ok I guess we will need to practice everyday, come I'm getting hungry"

Robin and Dojima went out to the patio. Sakaki and Amon were already there getting served lunch. Robin didn't acknowledge Amon but gave a half smile to Sakaki.

"How did it go?" Sakaki asked Dojima

Dojima just raised an eyebrow "Let's just say she needs practice"

"By the way Amon, Robin took down the conveyer belt of one of the targets. You should get it fix."

Sakaki started to laugh.

"Oh my, did she at least hit the target once"

"No, she hit everything else but the target" Dojima offered

Amon frowned at the two. Sakaki and Dojima stopped right away and dropped the subject. The rest of the day Sakaki showed her some self defense technique. It was easier for Robin since she had plenty of sparring experience from being with Antonio. Sakaki and Dojima left after dinner.

The moon was full and very bright. Robin went out to walk through Amon's garden. He had a Japanese garden with a koi pond. It was nice and quiet. She would usually be at work right now waiting on some snobby client. She was feeding the fish with bread crumbs when she saw Amon's reflection on the water. She kept wondering about his profess love for her. Robin didn't know what to think. Her feelings for Amon was different from Michael. She was always attracted to Amon physically. Amon was always constantly in her mind. Michael on the other hand was like an old pair of jeans. Michael was her comfort zone, someone she trust. With Michael all the emotions were simple. Amon on the other hand ran her hot or cold. She turned to face him.

Amon handed her a couple of pellets of fish food.

"Those are better than the breadcrumbs" he told her kindly

"Thanks Amon" she whispered quietly

She sat down and took a couple of the pellets and threw it in the pond. Amon sat down next to her. She looked over at him.

"Amon, did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Amon stared into her eyes and nodded.

Robin came closer to him and lightly kissed Amon on his lips. Amon smiled at Robin when she pulled away.

"Do you miss your bed?" Robin asked

"Yes, I do."

"Well if you take me out to a movie tomorrow. You can sleep in it tonight?" She enticed

Amon looked at Robin with a smirked "A movie?"

Robin nodded "and dinner at Harry's. Just the two of us"

"Ok, but I will have men everywhere, I will just tell them to be discreet"

"Deal, you can have your bed back tonight, I will sleep in another room." Robin ran towards the house with a smile on her face.

Amon ran after her and scooped her up. "Oh no, your sleeping with me tonight"

"That's not part of the deal." She flirted

"I'll throw in popcorn and soda" Amon mocked

They proceeded to Amon's bedroom and stayed up half the night making up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As promise Robin and Amon headed for Harry's for dinner the next day. She had already sneaked a phone call to her brother telling him that she would be having dinner at Harry's and that she will be going to see a movie at the Mann Theater.

Harry gave her a hug and told her he missed her. Harry sat them at a table near the kitchen. She saw Michael at the bar.

"Amon, I'm just going to say hi to Michael"

Robin stood up and went towards Michael before Amon can protest. Amon signaled one of his men to follow her by the bar.

She went behind the bar.

"Robin" Michael gave her a hug and slipped a note in the back of her pants.

"Go to the bathroom and read it" He whispered into her ears.

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss in the cheeks.

Amon was seething mad when he notice the affection that Robin had shown Michael. He wanted to go over and tear them apart but he had to control himself. Robin came back a minute later to eat there meal.

"Excuse me but I have to go the bathroom"

Robin stood up and notice Amon stood up with her.

"I will accompany you"

Robin looked at him surprised.

"Amon, please I need some privacy"

"I will stand outside the stall" Amon insisted

"I will not let you go alone, it's either me or one of my men" He replied stubbornly

"It will look weird" Robin rolled her eyes at him. She pouted her lips.

"I don't care" Amon didn't budge

Robin and Amon went to the bathroom. Robin quickly went in the stall and grab the note that Michael had tucked on her backside.

_Robin,_

_Amon is lying to you. He purposely staged the kidnapping so he can keep you prisoner in his house. You must ask him to allow you to see me tonight at the apartment somehow. _

_Antonio_

Robin flushed the note quickly. Her mind was racing. A part of her didn't want to believe Antonio but a part of her didn't trust Amon. She sighed to herself. She will have to see Antonio.

She got out of the bathroom and Amon was waiting for her right outside her stall. She shook her head and headed towards the door with Amon following close behind her. She glanced around the restaurant and notice some of Amon's men spread around the perimeter. She was already trying to figure a way to escape Amon but it seems quite impossible.

"Amon, I desperately need to see my brother. He probably needs money and food" she told him

Amon heaved a sigh "Call him and tell him to meet us here then"

"No, I want to go to my apartment and pick up a couple of things and also give him some money." Robin demanded

Amon didn't like the idea but nodded. He seem to give in to Robin's demands readily without thought.

Amon drove to the apartment. She saw two black cars that had followed them.

"Are those your men"

"Yes" Amon told her

Amon accompanied Robin to the apartment. Amon insisted in going up with her. Robin opened the door and walked in and Amon followed her inside. Robin noticed that her brother didn't seem to be around. She move in further. She turned around to her horror she saw Amon fall forward to the ground. Robin was about to scream but her brother had shut her mouth with his hands.

"Robin, we have to move quickly before his men notices" Antonio whispered to her

Robin grabbed his hands off of her mouth. She hit him square in the jaw with her fist.

"OUCH!! What the fuck!!!" Antonio screamed and stared at Robin in disbelief.

"Did you have to sucker punch me like that" Antonio asked angrily

"Look at what you did? Did you have to hit him with a bat?" She looked at him angrily

Robin bent over to check on Amon. Amon was out cold and she noticed a trickle of blood in the middle of his scalp.

"He doesn't deserve this Antonio. When he awakes he will kill you"

Anotonio grabbed her firmly and dragged her up.

"We won't be here when that happens. Come, let's go.. Michael is waiting downstairs in the back for us. No time to waste" He told her coldly

Robin didn't want to leave Amon but she had no choice. She knew Antonio will be in danger now. Amon will be after her brother. She let her brother drag her out to the back stairs, they saw Michael waiting for them. They got in Michael's car and sped off quickly. Touko saw the three escape and called her men to keep Amon's bodyguards at bay. She had another driver secure safe passage for them to the airport.

"Where are we going? Just drop me off, I need to make sure Amon is okay" She begged Antonio

"Robin, shut up. We are going to the airport and we are leaving the country. You can't have a life with Mr Masawi." Antonio screamed at her.

"Touko Masaki had secured me with some financing for us to start a new life, Zaizen Masaki will try to kill you if you come back."

"What? Have you gone nuts Antonio?" She screamed frantically.

Antonio grabbed her shoulder and gave her a hard shrug. Michael turned around and gave a warning glance to Antonio to stop. Antonio let go.

"Robin, think about it, You will be able to go to college." He told her gently

Robin weeped "But I love him, I don't care if I'm in danger. He won't let Touko get near me."

"If you love the bastard then let him go" Antonio spat back

Michael's hands tightened when he heard Robin's admission of her love for Amon Masawi. He felt hurt deep inside.

"If he doesn't marry Ms Touko, Zaizen will start a war."

"Do you want him to get killed over you?"

Robin didn't want to listen. She looked at Michael for some assistance but he continued to drive. They arrived at the airport and Antonio and Robin were escorted to board a private plane. Robin mind couldn't think anymore. Her stupid brother won't listen to her.

"Here sweetie, drink this, you will feel better."

Antonio gave Robin some wine to sip laced with sleeping pills. Robin took it and drank it down. Her eyes slowly drooped close and she blacked out. Robin and Antonio headed to unknown destination to start a new life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amon woke up and was startled when he saw Nagira's face. He got up and he instantly felt dizzy. He touched the back of his head where he felt the pounding. He had a big bandage on it. He looked around confused to find that he was in his bedroom. The last thing he remembered seeing was the petrified face of Robin. He looked around the room with no sign of Robin. It dawned on him that Robin was gone.

"Where's Robin?" he turned to Nagira

Nagira was quiet, he didn't know how to explain that Robin was gone.

"We don't know, I found you lying on the floor last night with your face down and your head has a big gash. Two of your bodyguards were executed outside Robin's apartment."

"You should of brought more protection with you Amon." Nagira shook his head at his brother

"How long have I blacked out?" Amon asked

"You were in and out consciousness most of the day." Nagira replied

"I underestimated Touko, She was the one who put out the hit."

Amon stood up and took his gun holster and put it on. He took out his Ruger .22 Automatic and stuck it on his back . Then placed a Beretta Cougar 9mm automatic on the holster across his chest.

"No more Mr. Nice guy, Touko will pay for this." Amon told Nagira

"Touko is at Zaizen's Estate, she is not stupid Amon."

"We need to talk with Zaizen about his darling daughters little stunt." Nagira pointed out

"I am done talking Nagira"

"Well little brother, we need to think this over."

"An informant told me that Robin's ex-boyfriend and her brother had a hand in this."

"The brother is gone but we can still get the boyfriend." Nagira informed Amon

Amon wasn't listening to Nagira. All Amon could think about was Robin's safety and imagining himself dragging Touko by her hair and dumping her into a pile of shit were she belonged.

"HELLO HELLO AMON HELLO!!!, Boy your head must have been hit pretty hard" Nagira snapped his finger in front of Amon's face to try to get his attention.

Amon looked at his brother annoyed "Will you quit fucking around."

Nagira gave Amon a surprise look "ME, you're the one spacing out on me..... Asshole!!!"

"Ok enough already, have Sakaki bring this boyfriend to me, I have some unfinish business with him anyway."

Nagira called Sakaki and gave him instructions to get Robin's boyfriend and bring him over. Amon took a couple of painkillers to drown out the headache he had developed.

"Just chill out a little, your head still has a wide gash." Nagira warned

Amon laid back and waited for Sakaki. Once he finds out what happened to Robin he will make his move on the Masaki clan. Sooner or later Zaizen would of tried to take over his territory anyways.

_On another part of the city_

Michael was bartending at Harry's. He kept looking at his cell phone to see if Antonio had called. He was worried about his friends.

"Hi, can I have sex on the beach." A lovely blonde with gorgeous blue eyes had asked over the counter.

Michael looked up and noticed the pretty blonde.

"Coming right up" Michael smiled

Michael mixed her drink and handed it to her. He notice the low cut halter top and the beautiful body that came with it. Michael couldn't help but to admire. To his surprise she was smiling back at him. She leaned over and pointed for him to come over.

"Listen, I'm kinda new around here. Where is the nearest club?" she smiled

"Um, Um, Um .......there is one across the street."

"Thanks handsome, So when do you get out of here." She smiled sweetly at Michael

"Well, I get out in 10 minutes, I can show you where the club is if you wait?" Michael happily offered

The beautiful blonde nodded and started to sip on her drink. As soon as Michael was done, he hurried to change. He took one more look at his cell. Michael went over to the blonde and they both went out together.

"So what's your name?" The blonde had asked

"Michael"

"Michael my car is parked behind the back, I just need to get something, come"

Michael followed the blonde without any thought. They reached a Red Porsche. Michael turned to the girl and his widened with shock. The pretty blonde was holding a gun at him. "Oh Shit" Michael thought

"Look Michael, Robin is a very good friend of mine and I will not hurt you if you just come with me quietly."

Michael heaved a sigh.

"I haven't seen her in days." He told her quietly

"Michael get in and don't try anything, I don't want to have to hurt you ." Dojima warned

Dojima somehow pitied Michael. She knew Amon was not going to take it easy with him. Amon was ruthless when he was angry. Michael got in car and Dojima handcuffed him so he couldn't try anything. She called Sakaki and told him that her mission was complete.

"Michael, I can save your ass from a beating if you just tell me what happened to Robin and where she is?" She kindly offered.

Michael looked sadly into Dojima's eyes "I don't know Robin's whereabouts but she went on her own free will. I just know they left the country."

Michael gulped and felt like he was betraying Robin.

"Someone was helping them, I don't know who...I just wanted Robin to be safe so I drove them to the airport, They got on a private plane and that's it."

Dojima heaved a sigh "Oh man, Amon isn't going to like this one bit. You might have to stay in our custody for a while. Maybe I can convince Amon that your not lying."

"Look I really don't care what happens to me any more. I am also very anxious to know what happened to Robin and Antonio." Michael expressed sadly

They arrived at Amon's mansion. Michael noticed the intricate beauty of the menacing fortress. He was preparing himself to face the proud Mr. Masawi. Amon had never paid him any attention. He didn't quite know if he knew about his plutonic relationship with Robin. Michael had been very jealous when he suspected Amon and Robin had already slept together.

Dojima let him free from his restraint. Sakaki had been following them from behind and had gotten off his bicycle to join them. Dojima smiled at her man approaching.

"So, did he talk?" Sakaki asked curiously

"Yes, but he really can't offer us any information that we haven't suspected." Dojima informed

Sakaki shook his head "Amon is in that mood to rough up someone."

They went into the house and they brought Michael in the cellar and tied him up on a chair. Amon came down with Nagira. Amon stared at Michael up and down. He didn't see why Robin liked this lanky blonde boy with glasses. Dojima was briefing Amon on what Michael had told her. Amon's jaws tightened when Dojima mentioned that Robin had left on her own free will.

"No, I don't believe it." He spat at the group.

"Amon, he is just a boy, he helped his girlfriend escape because he thought that she was in trouble." Nagira told Amon

Amon laughed sarcastically at Nagira "Huh, He could care less about Robin, not even one day she is gone and all it took was a pretty blonde to lure him."

"To Michael defense, it wasn't fair, I mean- you have to be gay to turn down this blonde" Sakaki poked Dojima on her side. Dojima giggled a little then they sense Amon's gloomy presence and immediately wiped the smile of their lips.

"Amon, he is so thin and frail, just one hit from your fist will probably kill him, just relax." Nagira looked over at the young boy tied up.

Amon was in a foul mood and just wanted to release his anger on a physical level. He wanted to pound his fist on someones face and Michael's face was looking pretty appetizing.

"Fine, but keep him tied up and take his cell phone, eventually Robin's asshole brother will try to contact him."

Amon went to the other side of the room. He picked up a magnum and started firing a round at a target. All bullets hit the target dead on. He unloaded the cartridge and threw the gun aside. His frustration was starting to grow in dangerous levels. It angered him to think Robin would just leave willingly.

* * *

_I want to apoligize to my readers. I am so sorry that my updates had been slower than usual. I had some trouble uploading in fanfiction. Also I am at school now and was trying to get my computer set up at my dorm. Since my dorm is co-ed, It's hard to get any peace around here. Thanks for your patiences._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Touko was sitting in her room at her dad's estate. She was feeling quite victorious. She had managed to get Robin out of the country and now she was ready to give Amon a call. She informed her dad about what she did because she knew the brothers will contact her dad about her part on Robin's botched kidnapping. Her dad had just shook his head and laughed. They were confident that Amon would see Touko's way and will eventually marry her. Zaizen had given his approval. He was proud of his daugther's tenacity and a her propensity to be evil.

Amon was waiting patiently in his bedroom when his cell phone rang. He wasn't surprise when his caller id displayed the familiar name.

"hello" Amon answered with patience

"Amon, I guess your little Robin had flown the coop" Touko smiled to herself

"Hai, with your help no less." Amon countered with controlled sweetness

"Now Amon, she was a greedy little girl. It a shame what money can buy."

"Yes, I guess." Amon wanted to reach across the phone line to strangled the little bitch but he had his own plans for her. He remained under control.

"Listen Touko, I guess I have to thank you for showing me little Robin's true color. I am assuming that you probably know where she is."

"Yes, ofcourse. I can assure you that she will be well taken care of as long as you keep away from her."

"You win Touko, what do you want from me?"

"Amon, that's easy. You know what I want."

"Touko, I will never be a faithful husband, Is that what you really want?"

"Amon, that was never a problem between us."

"Then why take Robin out of the picture?"

"Because you planned on marrying the little bitch."

"Ok, well you got what you wanted. I don't want to play anymore little games with you or your Dad. Can we all meet somewhere?"

"We can meet for dinner at Harry's tomorrow."

"Hai."

Amon hung up the phone. The Masaki's made a big mistake in underestimating Amon's devotion to Robin. Amon went back down to talk to Nagira about his plan. He needed Nagira's approval inorder to carry it out.

"Have you gone nuts Amon?" Nagira asked in surprise

"Do you really want to start a war with Zaizen over Robin?" Nagira asked in disbelief.

"If I let Touko bitch get her way, then we will no longer be powerful." Amon informed

"I will get Robin back, no matter what."

Nagira shook his head "Didn't you hear what the geek had told you, Robin left on her own free will."

"Well, I will need to hear it from her mouth. Besides I will not let Zaizen call anymore shots, He needs to know I will not be manipulated."

Nagira was silent. His alliance to his brother was strong. Amon was always more aggressive and territorial. Amon inherited many of their Dad's characteristics which made Amon very dangerous to the Mafia society. He was a born leader.

"Ok, Amon. I will back you up. I have every confidence that we can beat Zaizen. I never seen you act so irrational but I guess love does that to a man."

Amon nodded to his brother. He called a meeting and proceeded to plan out his assault.

In another part of the world 

Robin woke up and she was riding in a limo. She felt like she was ran over by an 18 wheeler. She noticed Antonio sitting across from her.

"Where are we Antonio?" Robin looked out the window to see the scenery. She could tell they were in a foreign area.

"Europe, Tuscany-Italy." Antonio informed her

Robin's eyes widened "Why so far? I slept that long?"

Robin looked out the window. The limo was slowly pulling in front of a airy seaside, well preserved 15th century villa. Robin glanced over at her brother. Her brother had a big smile on his face. Robin and Antonio went inside. It was bigger than Robin had thought. The tiled floors and beamed ceilings added to the authenticity of the charming villa, as do many of the fine antiques decorating the rooms. Robin noticed all the living areas and bedrooms are on the first floor, with the ground floor reserved for storing wine and olive oil. A lovely glass-enclosed loggia with pietra serena columns faces the pool and garden from the first floor. A wonderful sense of complete privacy was afforded by the majestic trees that surround the house, and the beautiful flowering garden dotted with geranium-filled terracotta vases. The house was charming in it's simplicity but downright luxurious.

"Sweetie, you can pick out your room." Antonio beamed at her

Robin had chosen the smaller room that resided in the back. Antonio rambled on and on about the house, the cars, and the new life that they would have. Robin wanted him to shut up. Robin was depress, deep down she was missing Amon. She desperately just wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to lay in bed with him and snuggled into his warm body. Her heart was aching. She hated the thought that Amon will marry that witch Touko. He was probably in her arms right now making love to her. Robin finally resigned to her room.

Robin looked over her cell phone. She wanted to contact Amon just to see if he was alright. She was about to call him when she decided to call Michael instead.

Amon was pacing around when he heard Michael's cell phone ring. Amon grabbed the phone and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the Id on the phone.

"yes" Amon answered

Robin frowned she knew it wasn't Michael, and after a minute she realize that the familiar voice belonged to Amon. Why would Michael be with Amon? She asked herself. Unless....

"Sorry I dialed the wrong number" Robin tried disguising her voice

"Robin, I know it's you"

"Um.....What are you doing with Michael's cell phone?" She asked anxiously

"Oh, let's just say Michael is a guest of mine."

"Amon, Michael has nothing to do with any of this, please tell me you didn't hurt him."

Amon frowned "No not yet. Robin where are you?"

Robin ignored the question "What do plan to do with Michael?"

"I don't know, maybe I should use his head as a baseball just like that bastard brother of yours did with mine. Where are you?" Amon asked with annoyance.

Robin cringed when she heard Amon "Please Amon, don't hurt him."

"Why should I listen to a woman who is so desperate to leave me. Was I so contemptible that you would take Touko's offer just to get away from me?" Amon couldn't hide the anger and hurt in his voice

Robin remained silent. She wanted desperately to tell him that she loved him.

"Did you leave on your own free will? Just tell me the truth." Amon braced himself for Robin's answer

"Yes, but it's because I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want you to always have to watch out for me. I realize that our world is different and I will never be accepted." Robin started to cry

"Ms. Touko told my brother that Zaizen will be after me and then you. I left because I love you." Robin confessed

Amon suddenly felt a rush of joy. He remained silent for awhile trying to process Robin's admittance of her feelings for him.

"Amon, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry you caught me off guard." Amon smiled in the phone

"Robin you got to tell me where you are. I will take care of Zaizen and Touko Masaki."

"I'm in Europe, Antonio told me we are at the walled city of Sienna, Tuscany, Italy. I saw a sign Villa Belforte" Robin informed him

"Your probably being watch by Touko's men. Your stupid brother is on her payroll so you really can't trust him. Is there anyway you can get away from there?"

"Amon. I feel like a yo-yo. That's all I have been doing lately, escaping from one person to the next."

"Stay by your cell phone and I will call you when I figure out a plan and by the way keep away from those sweet talking Italian men."

Robin smiled "I got to go now Amon, I hear my brother coming. Can you please promise me Michael will be alright."

Amon heaved a sigh over the phone "Robin will you ever stop caring for that cheater? Well never mind. I'll keep him alive for now. Make sure you have your phone with you okay."

"Hai, I love you...Amon" Robin hung up quickly and threw her phone behind her pillow and pretended to sleep.

Antonio walked in to check on Robin. He came over to her bed and frowned. He thought he heard her talking to someone. He made a mental note to get her cell phone in the morning and check to see who she was talking to. He shook his head and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After hanging up the phone with Robin. Amon had Nagira contact someone from Italy that they can trust to watch Robin. Amon was glad that he knew the whole truth. Robin left because she didn't want him to get hurt. He wanted to go down to the cellar and punch Michael out from withholding that part of the information. That was the last of his worries right now. He will have to deal with Michael and Antonio another time.

Early the next morning Amon tried to get in touch with Robin. He was trying almost the whole morning and afternoon. He was starting to get worried that she hasn't answered her phone. Nagira walked in and his face was pale.

"Nagira, can you contact your man in Italy to find out what is going on with Robin. She's not answering her phone." Amon looked at him frustrated.

"Amon, my contact just informed me that Robin and her brother had left that villa and he followed them to the airport, they are heavily guarded and is on there way back to Japan."

"What? Something must of happened. Fucking Zaizen. What the hell are the Masaki's up to?" Amon questioned

"Well, little bro will find out sooner or later. I suggest we give up our plan to sabotage Zaizen for now." Nagira told him

"Fine, but I will take my own prisoner to get Robin back."

An hour later 

Zaizen and Touko both waited at Harry's restaurant for Amon to appear. They were both feeling quite confident, especially now that Zaizen had acquired a little bit of an insurance policy just in case Amon was not compliant.

Amon and Nagira walked in along with several of his men. Touko couldn't help admire the devastatingly handsome husband to be. Amon had all black on and a long trench coat. He had a menacing look on his face which made him so irresistibly sexy. Touko's heart skipped a beat.

"Amon , how nice that you can make it" Touko stood up and ran to Amon and gave him a hug.

Amon cringed a little. He took out his gun and placed it on her abdomen. Touko felt Amon's gun and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Amon, what are you doing?" Touko screamed

Amon grabbed Touko and spun her around. He grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back and placed the gun on her head with lightning speed. Zaizen stood up shocked. Zaizen's men instantly pulled out their guns and aimed at Amon. Amon's men proceeded to do the same and aimed it at Zaizen. Nagira felt left out and stood by Harry.

"Come now Amon, be reasonable" Zaizen laughed wickedly

"You can have your daughter back when you give me Robin." Amon told Zaizen

"What makes you think I have Robin?" Zaizen asked calmly while lighting a cigar.

Amon cocked his gun as a warning. Touko gasped and looked over at her dad.

Zaizen stopped laughing. Touko was his only daughter. "Ok Amon you win, Your dear Robin will be here by tomorrow morning, It will be a fair trade. This situation has gone out of hand and I am conceding defeat. I just want my daughter back."

"If you even touch one hair in Robin's body, your dear daughter will not only get a bullet in the head but I will give her to my men to do as they please first." Amon informed Zaizen.

"Amon, as you know I am a man of honor. I promise that you will have Robin tomorrow unharm."

Zaizen called his men to stand still. Amon's men covered the entrance until Amon and Touko was safely in the limo. Dojima was also in the limo and handcuffed Touko.

"Your going to pay for this Amon." Touko screamed.

Amon motion Dojima to shut her up. Dojima happily obliged and placed a handkerchief around Touko's mouth. Touko looked at Amon with contempt and Amon just smiled at her.

* * *

Robin woke up to her brother shaking her.

"What? what is your problem Antonio?" she smacked his hand away

"Robin, we got to leave. We have orders to return to Japan.?"

"What? But we just got here Antonio." Robin countered

"Ms. Touko and Amon has reached an agreement and it's safe for us to return now."

"No, she can't be trusted Antonio, she is lying to you." Robin looked at him in apprehension. She didn't want to trust her brother any more.

"Listen here Robin, you better get your butt ready in ten minutes or I will have to drag you to the airport with your pajama's on." Antonio screamed at her

Robin frowned at him "Asshole" she screamed on her way to the bathroom.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She went to her pillow and noticed that her cell phone was gone. She heard her brother calling her from the livingroom to hurry.

Here we go again she thought. She looked out the window and noticed that there were at least 3 men with Antonio. She had no way to contact Amon. She felt a foreboding sensation about this trip back to Japan.

"Antonio, did you take my cell phone?" Robin asked her brother

"Yes, what were you doing talking to Michael?" he questioned

"Just making sure he is okay." She lied

"I was informed that he was kidnapped by your ex-lover just the day after we left." Antonio narrowed his eyes at Robin

Robin remained silent. She didn't want to tell him that she was talking to Amon.

Antonio grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

"Listen to me little sister, I told you that Amon is off limits, understand" Antonio threatened

Robin remained silent eventhough her brother was hurting her. She was quietly defying him. Antonio heaved a sigh and shoved her towards the door. The didn't talk the rest of the time.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Chapter 19

Amon instructed Dojima to take Touko and tie her up and take her to the cellar. Nagira had already sent some of his men to monitor the airport for Robin's arrival. Amon knew that Zaizen had probably instructed his men to execute Robin if anyone tries to rescue her. He was an impatient man and the waiting game was giving him a bad headache. He went down the cellar to see how his two hostages were fairing.

Amon went over to Michael first. He looked at the young boy who proclaimed to love Robin. He was contemplating on what he should do with him. He stood over Michael.

"If I let you go, will you see Robin still?"

Michael remained quiet.

"You better answer me, Dojima is not here to remind me why I shouldn't put my fist through your face."

Michael gulped down "Yes, if she wish to see me. We are friends."

Amon pulled the leg of the chair Michael was tied to and flipped it over. Michael tumbled over and made a slight sound of pain. Amon ignored it. Amon squatted down to Michael's level. Michael was laying on his side still tied up to the chair.

"When she comes back here, I plan to marry her." Amon informed Michael.

"She will never be safe with you." Michael told him quietly

"She will not be safe without me either." Amon told him

"Look as much as I hate you Michael, we share a common interest in Robin."

"Yes, you right about that Mr. Masawi. I know that Robin loves you and eventhough I wish to be more than a friend to her, she broke it off with me that night before she was kidnapped. I love Robin and I will respect her decision to want to be with you because I want to see her happy."

"Hum, so I guess I really don't have a beef with you. I will let you go but not until I get Robin back here safely because I promise her your safety."

"Dojima will release you of your restraint and your free to roam the compound with one of my men. Don't try anything because I going to instruct that they are free to put a bullet in your head.........sorry about the spill you took on the floor." Amon left Michael on the floor.

He walked over to Touko. Touko still had the handkerchief around her mouth.

"Touko, this look is very becoming." Amon gently traced the lines of her lips over the handkerchief.

"Very reminiscent of the old days when we use to tie each other up." He continued to tease her

Touko mumbled something to Amon. Amon lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Touko, I didn't quite catch that." Amon chuckled

He slipped off the handkerchief. Touko glared at Amon.

"How can you treat me like this. I don't deserve this kind of treatment." Touko spat

"I really should put you over my knees and paddle your backside, but you might just enjoyed that." Amon countered.

"All I did was fall in love with you." Touko's eyes started to water and she looked away from him.

"Touko you don't know what love is even if it hit you. Your just a snobby bitch who has nothing better to do then disrupt other people's life for fun."

"That's not true Amon, Your all I think about. I have loved you from the very first time we played tag with each other as kids."

Touko tears started rolling down her cheeks and she tried to stop herself from crying. She didn't want Amon to see her weak. She had always been a proud woman and she always kept her emotions at bay. This last assault on her had just taken it's toll. Her heart was broken. Deep down she still loved Amon no matter how awful he treated her. It wasn't possible that he can just fall in love with someone he barely knew, to a common waitress with no money. She always stuck by him even when he cheated on her constantly. She refused to comprehend that her and Amon were not meant to be.

Amon stood emotionless and cold. He didn't relish the emotional turmoil that he had just put Touko through but he also didn't cave in. He never truly loved her, at most he had a puppy love crush on her when they were teens but he grew out, it was unfortunate Touko didn't. He knew if he had to decide between Robin's life and Touko's, he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in Touko's head to save Robin. Amon left the room.

* * *

Robin and Antonio descended from the small private plane. They were back in Japan. It was morning and they were both escorted to a Limo. Robin hesitated to enter when she saw Zaizen Masaki.

"Please Ms. Sena, come in."Zaizen with icy sweetness greeted

Antonio pushed Robin in and sat right next to her. Robin jabbed him on the side of his ribs in retaliation.

Zaizen was gazing at Robin with open appreciation. Robin averted her eyes to the window. He gave her a creepy feeling.

"Robin, you have put my daughter and I in a quandary. It seems that Amon has been really taken by you."

Robin didn't reply.

"You see Robin, I can understand to some level Amon's attraction to you, afterall he is still just a man"

Robin just glanced over at him and returned her position back to the window.

"I despise your kind. Your not of noble birth and you belong to the lowest class of people. Your inferior and you will only soil the gene pool of Amon's descendents." Zaizen continued

"No your wrong, just because I grew up poor does not make me inferior to you or your bitchy daughter." Robin spoke back

Zaizen backhanded Robin. Robin head spun to the side and she hit the side of the window. She slowly straightened to her original position and refused to back down. She can taste the blood in her mouth. She looked over at Zaizen defiantly. Antonio held her back.

"Robin please just let it go. He can kill you." Antonio whispered to her.

"Mr. Masaki, I am so sorry for Robin's outburst. Please forgive her, she is only eighteen and have not developed any manners yet."

Robin shut her lip tightly and glared at Antonio. Her brother was slowly becoming someone she doesn't know anymore.

"What do you want from me. Mr. Masaki?"

"Amon had abducted my daughter. He wants to trade her life with yours." Zaizen laughed. Zaizen's hatred was very apparent when he looked over Robin.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to lose out to a commoner like you. She should be the one marrying Amon. Your only good enough to be his concubine."

Robin was about to retort back but Antonio covered her mouth and shook his head. Robin held back. He released his hold and warned her with his eyes to shut up.

Zaizen called Amon on the phone.

"Ok Amon, I have your precious little cargo, where shall we meet?"

"There is an abandon factory by the dock, We will meet there right now. My men are already following your Limo so don't try anything."

"Amon, I have to hand it to you. Your quite an excellent leader just like your father." Zaizen sneered

"Cut the bullshit and let me talk to Robin."

"Hai" Zaizen handed the phone to Robin.

"Hello" Robin spoke

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you in anyway." Amon asked

Zaizen took out his gun and aimed it on Antonio.

"Hai, I'm fine."

"I will be seeing you shortly." Amon told her gently

"Yes, we have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled into the phone

Zaizen grabbed the phone for her.

"Ok Amon, we will see you at the factory in 10 minutes."

Zaizen hung up the phone.

"You know Robin, as long as I am alive. You and your children will never be safe."

Robin, Antonio, and Zaizen remained silent the rest of the ride.


	20. Chapter 20

Antonio, since you have been reading my fanfic, this chapter is dedicated to you. By the way your still an Ass.

Chapter 20

The limo pulled up to an abandon factory by the sea. It was a desolate area filled with junk and remnants of a once striving iron factory of long ago. The scene can rival a movie set in which two warring mafia lords were about to do battle. The north end of the entrance was all Zaizen's men and the south end were Amon's.

When Zaizen wasn't looking Robin felt Antonio slip her something heavy in her trenchcoat pocket. She looked over at him confused. She slipped her hand in her pocket and felt the cold steel of a gun.

Robin came out first and right behind her was Zaizen. Across the yard she saw Amon. He had a solemn look on his face and right beside him was Touko. Robin looked nervously around. She can taste the salt that had dissipated in the air. The smell of dead fish was everywhere.

Robin turned to her brother and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go Antonio." Antonio didn't budge and looked away from Robin

"I'm sorry Robin but your brother is now in my payroll, from now on, you two will be enemies." Zaizen told her coldly

Robin looked up at her brother and pleaded with him. "Antonio, you must come with me. Amon will take you back. We have always been together."

She saw a sadness in Anotonio's eyes. She knew deep down that he will not go with her this time.

"Robin, it's time we part ways. You no longer have to care for me." Antonio hugged his little sister, he gently wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

He whispered to her "I love you Robin, go sweetie and make me an uncle."

Robin swallowed hard and gave Antonio one last hug. She still was hesitant to leave him. Zaizen took her and they walked toward the middle. Amon and Touko proceeded to do the same. Robin kept looking back at her brother. They all reached the median at the same time.

Amon shoved Touko towards Zaizen at the same time grabbed Robin into his protection.

Touko turned and hugged her dad. Zaizen hugged her back. He was relieved to see that Amon had not hurt her in anyway. She looked up to him with sadness in her eyes and whispered an apology. Zaizen looked at her oddly.

Touko quickly took the gun that her dad had in his vest pocket. Her faces full of hatred, she aimed the gun at Robin. Robin reacted quickly, fumbling for the gun Antonio gave her. With one quick movement she took it out and fired it at Touko. It hit Touko dead on. Touko fell back into Zaizen's arms and she can hear Zaizen screaming "NO!!!"

Amon quickly jump over to protect Robin. Dojima had noticed the whole scene unfolding and started her car up. She drove her car towards Robin and Amon in between Zaizen and the now dead Touko. Amon grabbed Robin and got in the car. Zaizen was still bent over holding Touko and screaming for her not to die. Dojima peeled away. Robin froze when she saw Zaizen pull out a gun and aimed it at her brother.

She looked over at Dojima "Dojima stop the car, Antonio is ......."

Two loud gun shots was heard before she can finish her sentence. She looked backed and saw the lifeless body of her brother.

"Oh my god, No." She screamed.

Robin started grabbing for the door but Amon held her tightly.

"Dojima please stop the car." Robin cried hysterically.

"Robin, listen to me, it's too late, he's dead" Amon told her gently

Amon took out his cell phone and instructed one of his men to grab Antonio's body.

As soon as he got the call from Sakaki that the job was complete and all is clear. Amon took out a small looking remote and pressed the red button that was blinking.

One second later, there was tremendous blast sound. The sound effect can be felt even from the distance that they were in. Robin saw a huge ball of fire had formed which lasted for several seconds. This ball mushroomed and rose to a height of over twenty feet before it dimmed. Robin can see the light from the explosion along the area of where Zaizen and his men were. A looming smoke cloud hung over the now newly formed grave site of Zaizen and his men.

Amon's men made it out ok except for 2 men that was caught in the crossfire that erupted when Robin shot Touko.

Robin looked over at Amon. She was shell shock to the helter-skelter event that they have partaken.

"I had to do it Robin, I couldn't risk our children's future and you ." Amon told her solemnly

Robin nodded absently.

"My brother died because of me Amon." She whispered

"Robin don't blame yourself. He chose Zaizen over you. He would of died eventually."

"No, I should of forced him to come." Robin was rambling on.

"Touko would of killed me and Antonio saved my life by giving me this gun." Robin continued in between sobs.

Robin snuggled into Amon's arms. Her heart felt heavy with sadness. Eventhough they had their disputes now and then, she always found it in her heart to forgive Antonio.

Amon held onto Robin. He was relieved that she was back in his arms again. His heart had stopped when he saw Touko aiming a gun at Robin. He was about to draw his gun when Touko fell to the floor.

Robin had stopped crying by the time they got to the mansion. He can see the exhaustion on her face.

Robin got out of the car. Amon, Dojima, and Sakaki stayed with her. Michael came out and when he saw Robin's eyes he knew something terrible had happened. She waited patiently by the curb until the car that had her brother's body arrived.

Robin jumped in the car. Her brother's body was laying across the seat. She swept the dark blonde hair from his face. Robin laid her head on his chest. She use to do it when she was young. She would run to Antonio whenever it stormed and she would lay her head across his chest and he would tell her a story to make her feel better. He always promised that he would never leave her.

"Antonio, I'm sorry I left you." She whispered to herself.

Dojima couldn't bare to watch the sorrowful display and she buried her head into Sakaki's chest. Amon had to control himself from rushing to Robin's side upon seeing her anguish. Her grief was so apparent. He loved Robin because she knew how to love. Amon never knew anyone with such a pure heart. Robin on countless occasion had willingly gave up her own luxury just so her brother would not suffer.

Robin got up and gave her brother a kiss in the cheeks. She took both of his hands and folded them together and place them on his chest. She took the crucifix that Antonio had around his next and she exchanged it with hers. She stood up and left the car. Amon immediately took her into his arms. He desperately wanted to protect her from the unhappiness she was feeling. He felt powerless to console Robin.

"Robin, I will take care of arranging the burial but you need to get some rest"

Robin nodded into his chest. Amon look over Robin and saw a slight bruising around her cheeks. He frowned a little but didn't question it. Robin looked over to Michael who was in the car saying his good- byes.

Robin gave a long hug to Michael as soon he was done paying his respect to her brother.

"Are you going to be alright Robin?"

"Yes, did Amon treat you okay?" Robin glanced over at Amon. Amon looked away.

Michael nodded, he looked over to Amon.

"I guess I was wrong about Mr. Masawi. He truly loves you and I'm okay with that."

Robin smiled at Michael.

They all proceeded to walk in the house to get some needed rest.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It has been a month since her brother's burial. Robin took her usually walk at the park. She moved in with Amon and will be starting school soon. Robin sat down on her favorite bench which faces a large iron sculpture of two lovers intertwined. It was her resting point during her early evening walk around the park. The sunset was light and fragile yet still conveyed brilliance to the world. The frail ray emitted across the soft blade of grass. The wind's chill reminded her that Autumn was not far away. She looked above at the tree that gave her shade. The leaves were showing the subtle hints of the changing season. Robin was captivated by the whirling leaves and trash that blew around her until they landed on the grass.  
  
Robin pulled her trenchcoat tighter around her body. She looked down at the old jeans that she was wearing and smiled to herself. Amon had warn her to get rid of all her old clothes but she didn't. Eventhough money was no longer an object of her worry she kept her thriftiness. A young man passed by her and smiled at her appreciatively. Without thinking she fiddled with the necklace she had worn since Antonio's death. She looked down at the diamond ring Amon had given to her. She thought of her and Amon's relationship. Amon had asked her to be his wife the night of her brother's death . He didn't want to wait any longer. They will be married a year from when they met. A warm feeling engulfed her.  
  
The sun had started to set in the Tokyo skyline, like a fire hitting water, the radiance of the sun disappeared, leaving telltale sign in the darkening sky. Robin looked at her watch and stood up to head back home to Amon.

Amon as usual was waiting for her to get home. He saw her old beat up Honda Civic drive up. He shook his head. He had 20 very expensive cars that she can choose to drive and she pulls in with that stupid car. Robin had cried when he had threatened to take it to pound because it was an eye soar to the neighborhood. He was hoping the police might pull her over and give her a citation because of the noise pollution it was causing. Robin's strange attachment to the car was because of the nostalgic memory of her brother that still lingers within the vehicle.

Robin walked in and gave Amon a big kiss on the lips ignoring his gloomy disposition. Dinner was already made and they both sat down to feast. They heard the phone ring and the maid had walked in and gave the phone to Robin.

"It's your Doctor." Robin smiled and grabbed the phone.

She wasn't feeling very good the last couple of days and couldn't hold food down. Amon concerned made her see a doctor. She knew it was from exhaustion but to shut him up she obliged.

Amon was watching Robin. He noticed Robin's face grow pale. Robin was just saying "Hai" ever so often and then she hung up the phone.

"So what is it?" Amon asked curiously

"Did you have a stomach flu? dehydration? What?" Amon continued

Robin looked over her food. She didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Amon finally screamed out

Robin stood up upset. She ignored Amon and ran into their room. Amon rolled his eyes. Robin had been so emotional lately. Amon was not use to keeping his anger in control and he seems to always end up screaming at her. Amon waited an hour until he went up to Robin.

The room was dark and only one glowing candle was lit by the windowsill. The moon was bright enough to cast the shadow of Robin's body on the bed. She was facing away from him. Amon disrobed and slipped in bed. Amon grabbed Robin and pulled her to him.

He slowly began kissing her neck and caressing seductively Robin's body while undressing her. Amon was teasing Robin's body to the point where she thought she will surely explode, and her body was begging for the release. Amon touched all around the spots she wanted to be touched, but not quite giving her what she wanted. He took his time and moved slowly. He had touched every part of her and looked into her eyes. Robin stared back into his eyes and she felt his body tighten when he touched her with his manhood. He plunged deep into her causing her to gasp for more. Robin pushed Amon down on the bed and took the dominant position. Amon smiled at her. Robin had learned that she can reach her height of pleasure by being on top. She moved her body, riding on Amon until she finally reached her peak. She collapsed on top of him. Amon held Robin and was playing with her hair. Robin faced Amon and proceeded to trace the lines of his face with her finger tips.

"Is something wrong Robin?" Amon took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Maybe, I guess it all depends on you?" Robin whispered

"Robin please quit beating around the bush and spill it." Amon told her with controlled patience.

"I don't have the stomach flu, I have something else in my stomach." Robin told him cautiously

"Robin for god's sake, spill it"

"I'm carrying your baby."

Amon's eyes widened. He sat silent for a while. He started to laugh. He grabbed Robin and hugged her.

"You silly little girl, did you think I would get mad about you being pregnant."

Robin nodded.

"Well, we will just have to move up the wedding plans" Amon told her happily.

He gave her long deep kiss which led to more lovemaking that night.

This is the last chapter. Thank you for all the gracious reviews. I will be writing in under Red Orchid on Fiction Press.


End file.
